The Nindroid's Prophecy
by zanejulien
Summary: It has been two months after the Final Battle and everything has been peaceful...until Zane receives a prophecy foretelling a past foe will show and they need to find day and night. Will Zane and the other ninja be able to find day and night, or will they fail they prophecy. No Flames, please. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The early morning was peaceful at Sensei Wu's Academy. Sunlight peeked above the nearby woods. The snores of the ninja, Ninjago's brave heroes, echoed though the hallway. On the red tin roof, a certain ninja sat meditating, his blonde flattop hair blowing gently in the summer wind. His white gi glowing in the sunlight. **_THE TIME HAS COME!_**A voice boomed in his head. _**THE MASTERS MUST FIND NIGHT AND SUN IN ORDER FOR TWO ELEMENTS OF WINTER TO BEAT A PAST**_** FOE! A HERO WILL RISE IN POTENTIAL WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT! BUT BEWARE OF A SACRIFICE THAT STARTED IN THE BEGINNING!** The ninja gasped and opened his crystal blue eyes, almost falling off of the roof. He exhaled slowly and rubbed his forehead with a pale hand. "What does this mean?" He said, looking at the growing light. He heard movement in the school, so he stood up and made his way to an open window.

When he was inside Jay, the ninja of lightning, bolted past with Kai, the ninja of fire, running behind him. Kai's hands were on fire and he was holding a container. His dark amber eyes blazing in anger. "**JAY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! I'M GOING TO PUT ITCHING POWDER IN YOUR UNDERPANTS!"**

Jay looked behind him, terror in his dark blue eyes. "**ALL I SAID WAS YOU DON'T NEED SO MUCH HAIR GEL! YOUR HAIR IS NATURALLY SPIKED!" **He tripped on a school bag from one of his students. Kai poured the powder down Jay's blue pajama pants as he struggled to free his shoe from the bag. "I thought I told Annie to put this awa-**AY**!" He started itching his legs frantically. The ninja in white silently walked behind Kai with a faint smile on his face, his hand glowing white. He shot ice on Kai's hands, extinguishing the flames. Kai whirled around in anger, but calmed when he saw the ninja in white.

"Good morning, Zane. Would you mind waking up the others? I believe Sensei is already awake." Zane nodded.

Zane went to Cole's room first. He slightly opened the ninja of earth's door. "Cole, time to wake up." He left Cole to get ready and moved on towards Nya's room. Zane knocked on Nya's door, knowing not to enter a lady's room. Nya opened the door, dressed in her casual clothes. "Morning Zane." She said, rubbing his hair. Zane walked down the hall and knocked on Lloyd's door, who opened the door moments later. He was wearing his gold gi.

Lloyd smiled at Zane, his green eyes sparkling. "Hey, Zane, would you check my ankle? It's still acting up since the final battle a few months ago." Zane winced when he remembered being hit with the dark matter and being turned evil. Lloyd sat down on a chair while Zane gently took his ankle. He turned it left, right, up and down.

"It is only going to hurt for a few more days. Your golden power is healing it fast. You'll be fine." Zane stood up and walked to the kitchen to see his 'brothers' eating cereal. Jay sat next to Nya and Sensei. Cole sat next to Kai, who was still glaring at Jay. Lloyd walked in moments later and sat down next to Sensei Wu, who looked up at Zane with his silver-blue eyes.

"Greetings, my student." Zane acknowledged his teacher with a nod and sat down next to Kai and sighed.

"You okay, Zane? Are you getting si- **OW**! Nevermind." Jay said rubbing his head when Cole threw a rock at it. Zane looked down, his blue eyes filled with sadness. His 'brothers' may have accepted him as a robot, but Zane still felt their stares when his back was turned. He always felt out of place before he found out he was a robot, a nindroid as Jay would say, but after he found out he was built by Dr. Julien he felt more out of place. Zane and the others found Dr. Julien in a prison in the middle of an ocean and after the final battle, he left to accept National Inventor awards around the world. Zane was in such deep thought he didn't hear Cole say something to him.

Zane jerked his head up. "My apologies, Cole. Would you repeat your statement?"

"I asked what was on your mind. You seem a little...off... today."

"I guess now is the time to share what I have learned this morning."


	2. Chapter 2

When Zane was finished, everyone was silent. Jay, of course, broke the silence. **"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND DAY AND NIGHT?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SAVE NINJAGO IF WE DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS PROPHECY?! AND ALSO, WHY IS ZANE THE ONLY PERSON WHO RECEIVED THE PROPHEC- OW!" **Jay rubbed his head when Cole threw another rock at his head. Jay lunged at Cole and they wrestled to the ground.

"Jay's right. I don't understand what this means, but I do know we need to find day and night otherwise Ninjago is in danger. I also don't understand who this 'past foe' is." Lloyd said watching Jay and Cole wrestle beside the table.

"His name is Drakel Flim." Zane said, scooting his chair when Cole and Jay tumbled past.

"Who is that?" Lloyd scratched his head in confusion.

"Before I met Sensei Wu, I lived in Jamanakai Village. I was the only person who would swim in the frozen lake, so people would call me weird. Drakel Flim said I was useful to his plan of ruling Ninjago City. One day as I was walking in the village, Drakel approached and told me his plan and how I could join him. I refused saying I was not a prize and I would do what was right. I started to walk away, but Drakel pinned me to the ground and said I made the wrong decision as he pulled a knife out. The villagers saw that Drakel was about to kill me and separated him from me. As they were dragging him to the police, he said he would finish what he started, no matter how long it took."

When Zane finished he looked up to see everyone was staring at him with rounded eyes. Zane opened his mouth to say something when his Falcon Vision turned on. "Sensei, my Falcon found something peculiar. My calculations say it is important."

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on!" Cole jumped out of his chair and rushed outside.

The Ultrasonic Radar pulled up next to a small town called Hitchicol. The town looked similar to Jamanakai Village but there were fewer shops and trees surrounded the gate. "Look, I see Skulkin! What are they doing here?" Lloyd pointed to a skeleton in blue armor.

"My early assessment says they are here for the same reason we are. I suggest we keep to the rooftops."

The ninja watched the skeletons search the town until Bonezai noticed a man hiding under a table. Bonezai threw the table away from the man, giving a crackling laugh. "Wh…who a…are y…you?" The man stuttered, his black eyes widening.

Bonezai ignored the man's question. "Wyplash, Nuckal! Grab him!" Two skeletons grabbed the man's shoulders, dragging him through the village.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! UNHAND ME YOU SKELETONS!" **The man thrashed, trying to free himself.

"**NINJA-GO!" **The ninja whipped into their spinjitzu tornadoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here's chapter 3. I don't know if anyone saw this in the last chapter, but I want to thank electricblue1214 for giving me my first review. It brought me to tears. Literally, brought me to tears. I am introducing a new character (my oc) in this chapter. WARNING: There will be some bad language, and a cliffhanger. So enjoy, review, HAVE AN AWESOME DAY (or night)**

Leo's POV

The skeletons tied my hands to a rusty pole behind two shops when they heard the ninja's voices. "Stay here and don't make a sound. **GOT IT**?!" I nodded to show I would obey. The skeleton dressed in blue armor grunted, his red eyes burning. The skeleton ran off to join the battle with the ninja and I heard them scream in rage. Sounds of metal on metal echoed through the streets.

"ZANE, YOU NEED TO FIND NIGHT! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" I heard a strained voice say.

"RIGHT, be careful." I heard another voice say followed by heavy footsteps. I closed my eyes, ready for the boney hands of a skeleton to grip my shoulders again.

I jumped when something cold touched my back. "**DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MOVE, I SWEAR!**" I shrieked in fear.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." I opened my eyes and turned around to see the white ninja cutting the rope that was around my wrists with a silver shuriken. His blue eyes were full of concentration as he cut closer to my wrist.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The ninja whipped his body around, throwing his shuriken at the skeleton in blue armor. The skeleton sidestepped as the shuriken flew past. "You're faster than I remember, Zane, but so am I." The skeleton ran forward and kicked Zane in the chest, making him fly into a wall. Bricks fell around Zane, who immediately got back to his feet. He lunged at the skeleton raising a glowing hand, shooting ice at it. The skeleton growled and grabbed Zane's leg, swinging him at another wall. This time Zane was ready. When he reached the wall, he twisted his body so his feet was the first to hit the wall. When his feet collided, Zane ran up the wall, flipped three times over the skeleton and landed of his feet, skidding some in the sand. "Not bad, but I have another trick." He got in an attack position, then turned around and ran away.

"Uh. Is that it? Did he just run away?" Zane shrugged and turned to me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You forgot: Never turn your back on your enemy." I saw the skeleton push Zane to the ground and grab his throat. "This is too easy. You may have gotten faster, but you have turned weak." His grip tightened on Zane's throat. "You are a nindroid and yet you can't beat me? How pathetic!" Zane's eyes slowly closed.

"Zane! We're coming!" The ninja in blue kicked the skeleton off Zane. The red and black ninja made a human shield around Zane, as the Skulkin retreated. The gold ninja cut the rest of the ropes off my wrists as I watched the blue ninja crouch next to Zane, who was motionless on the ground. "Quick, Lloyd, take Zane back to the Academy. We need to repair him." The gold ninja called his dragon made of his golden power and lifted Zane onto its neck, gently strapping him on.

"Get on. He won't hurt you if you're with me." I climbed onto his back, surprised it was soft. "Go." Lloyd told the dragon, who took off faster than sound. It took five minutes to reach the school. I helped carry Zane into the school, gasping when I saw the left side of his face was metal and gears.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked.

"You kiddin'? Nothing can hold him down." Lloyd's voice shook as we gently placed Zane on a bright yellow couch. Moments later, the blue ninja ran into the room, slipping on a welcome mat.

"**OW! MOTHER OF LIGHTNING**." The ninja got up, rubbing his shoulder. He opened Zane's chest, showing more gears and switches. The ninja set to work, fixing broken gears, cutting bad wires. A wire sparked, hitting the ninja's hand. "**OW! GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURT!" **I couldn't help but smile and chuckle as the ninja rubbed his burnt hand.

"What are your names? Mine is Leo." I learned the red ninja was Kai, the black ninja was Cole, and the blue ninja was Jay.

"Everyone, stand back. I found the right switch." Jay flipped a switch in the left corner of Zane's chest. Nothing happened.

**OK so I know some of you are mad about what happened to Zane, but don't you fret. NO ONE is going to die in my story. I WILL NOT do that to my favorite character. I will try as hard as I can to update frequently, but if I don't, don't get angry. Chapter 4 is already in the making Review please, enjoy the day/night, NINJA-GO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies that it took so long. The reason why is 1) My internet is stupid and 2) I was busy. Anyway to answer Zoe Guest's question, it is OCs sorry if it confused some of you. I really enjoy the reviews I have gotten so far! Your reviews are really helpful!**

Jay made a choking sound. "It…didn't work." His head dropped on Zane's open chest and he sagged his shoulders. "He's gone."

Lloyd turned around, his right arm covering his eyes. Kai exploded, literally. His sasuke hair caught fire, his hands covered in flames, and his eyes glowed like hot ambers. "**WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET HIM GO ALONE! WE SAW HE WAS TIRED BEFORE HE LEFT, BUT WE INSISTED HE SHOULD FIND NIGHT FOR THE PROPHECY! AND NOW, HE'S FUCKING GONE!" **Kai turned and punched a hole into a wall. Then, like he was exhausted, he leaned his forehead against the wall and his flames died. "Ninjago is doomed."

Cole turned to Leo. "Don't pay attention to Kai. He and Zane were close friends, so this is harder on him." Cole looked at the ground, his black eyes brimming with tears. "He may have been different, but he is still our brother." Leo looked at Zane, and saw past his gears. Zane was more than a robot, he was a friend, a hero, a brother. Jay closed Zane's chest, and started to walk away. Suddenly, Zane's fingers twitched. His blue eyes snapped open and he started coughing and gasping for air.

"ZANE! IT WORKED! JAY YOU ARE THE BEST!" Kai punched Jay's shoulder playfully and ran to Zane's side with a pillow to prop his head up.

Lloyd turned around, his green eyes widening. "Wait, you were dead!"

Zane looked at Lloyd with a slim eyebrow raised. "I was dead? How is that possible? Did we find night?"

"Yes, I don't know and yes His name is Leo."

"Does he know I am a robot?" Zane asked quietly.

"Yes." Leo stepped forward and pushed his dark brown bangs out of his black eyes. Zane lightly touched the metallic part of his face and sighed.

"I am guessing you think I'm a freak."

"You saved my life. As far as I can see, you are a hero and a good friend."

Zane nodded, getting to his feet. "Let's introduce you to Sensei and Nya."

As they were walking out of the room five children ran around the corner. They knocked into Lloyd and Jay sending them skidding into a coffee table. Two more came around the corner and smiled when they saw the ninja. "Zane! You're back!" A girl wearing a purple jacket and jeans gave Zane a hug. "Jack said you were dead but I told him you couldn't be dead, you're my brother." She looked up at Zane with blue-green eyes.

"Don't worry, Leah, I will always be here." The others watched the siblings, knowing not to tell Leah the truth. "What are you guys doing, anyway?"

Leah giggled. "We went to find you because there is someone in the yard sitting in the flowers."

"**My petunias!" **Jay bolted outside, the others following. "What the heck? This guy's asleep in my flowers! Uh… I mean… my student's flowers. Hehe" Jay shyly rubbed the back of his neck. The young man was wearing a red tattered sweatshirt and khakis. His short spiked hair was orange with red tips. He had a bruised eye, a gash running across his right cheek, and his arm was bleeding.

"Why is the school suddenly popular? Come on, let's get him inside." Cole grabbed the young man's wrists while Kai got his feet and together they brought the man inside the white brick school.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, I have another OC introduced. So enjoy! Sorry, again it took so long.**

Cole and Kai placed the man on the yellow couch then looked at him with confused looks. "I wonder why he was here and what happened to him." Jay said. Zane's blue gaze sharpened and he walked to the young man. "Zane? What's the matter?" Zane reached behind the man's neck and yanked a small round device off his skin. The device was black with 5 red dots forming a circle with a diamond in the middle. It had three needles that attached itself to skin.

"It's Drakel's symbol. I think it is a tracking device." Zane's eyes turned violet and he twitched. He froze for five seconds then threw the device on the ground, making it shatter, while his eyes turned back to normal. "It was a message from Drakel himself. He was mocking that we lost an 'important member' of the group and he was looking forward to finishing off his friends. He was talking about me. It was a tracking device, like I said, that's why I threw it onto the floor. He was trying to locate our position."

Leah gasped and took her brother's hand. "Zane? What are you talking about? Are you in danger?"

"Don't worry, Leah, nothing is wrong." Zane glanced at the young man. "I think I know what's wrong with him." He released Leah's hand and grabbed a pair of pliers from the coffee table next to the couch. After turning the man onto his back, Zane gently grasped a sliver of metal embedded in his neck and pulled.

The moment the metal was out, the man shrieked, falling off the couch. He crawled backwards, away from Zane, holding his neck. "**OW! WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?"**

Zane walked over to Kai. "Hurry! Burn this, it paralyzes you in contact." Kai shot a narrow flame at the metal, which turned to ash. Zane turned to the man who was still backing up. "Uh, mister, there is a wa-" The man collided into a wall. "You are at Sensei Wu's Academy. We are the ninja. You were paralyzed by a tracking device."

"You…you are the n…ninja?" The man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I brought the device. Drakel said he wouldn't let me go if I didn't. Please forgive me." He looked up at Zane and gasped. "Are you Zane Julien, the nindroid?" When Zane nodded, the young man smiled with excitement. "Do you remember me? You saved my life from the stone army. Name's Dakota Pingle." Zane looked thoughtful for a second.

"Dakota. I do recall catching a teenager when a pothole opened on a street. Was that you?" Dakota nodded, his yellow-green eyes sparkling. There was a sound of footsteps and moments Nya and Sensei Wu rushed into the room. Nya's amber eyes were filled with panic.

"**Did Zane die**!? Brad told me he did." Nya noticed Zane standing next to Dakota and Leo. "**OH THANK GOODNESS!" **She launched a hug on Zane.

"My students, I see you have found Day and Night." Sensei said.

"We found Night, but who's Day?" Kai asked what everyone was thinking.

"Maybe it's Dakota." Lloyd said, tugging his golden gi in embarrassment. Sensei nodded in agreement.

"Leo, Dakota, and Zane. Step forward." The trio stepped forward, Zane in the middle, Dakota on the right and Leo on the left. "You have been chosen to defend Ninjago against a new threat. Zane do you promise to protect your new brothers during battle?"

"I promise." Zane said with a confident voice.

"Leo, Dakota. Do you accept to be a ninja to defeat the new threat?"

Dakota and Leo looked at each other. "Yes." They both said at the same time. Sensei stepped back and the three started to glow. Zane was the first to be engulfed in white light. Leo was engulfed in purple light while Dakota was engulfed in yellow light.

Leah whimpered and hid behind Cole. "What's happening to my brother?" Suddenly the lights vanished leaving the new ninja wearing new uniforms.

**Yes, I know what some of you are thinking. Metal can't turn to ash when burned. Don't fret, I will explain why it turned to ash in a chapter but I don't know which chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's chapter 6. Yes, this one took a little longer than I expected, but I FINALLY finished it. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! Enjoy this chapter.**

Zane was wearing a white gi with blue gloves and a gray belt. On his back, a silver wolf was touching its nose on the word 'ice' written in dark blue. Zane's face was covered except his eyes, which were glowing white. Dakota was wearing a yellow gi with an orange belt and red gloves. His right sleeve was light blue. On his back there was a red sun above the word 'day' written in gold. Dakota's eyes, like Zane, were glowing but his eyes were glowing bright yellow. Leo was wearing a black gi with white spots. On his back, there was a purple and blue crescent moon. The moon was touching the word 'night' written in yellow. Like Zane and Dakota, his eyes were glowing purple.

"Zane?" Leah squeaked. Zane blinked then his eyes turned to his normal blue.

"**THAT… WAS... AWESOME! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" **Leo grinned as his eyes turned back to midnight black.

"Let's not. That felt bizarre." Dakota said, blinking the yellow colour out of his eyes. He looked at his red gloves then his light blue sleeve. "Hey, these are pretty cool."

Zane took his hood off and looked at Dakota in confusion. "Your gi has abnormal temperatures?" Jay face palmed, Leah giggled, and Kai sighed.

"Any road, Dakota, how do you feel?" Cole said. Dakota took off his hood, showing his bruised eye and gashed cheek. "Let's get your cheek bandaged." Cole and Dakota left the room. Leah ran to Zane, giving him an enormous hug.

"Zane, what happened to your face?" Leah asked, pointing to his gears.

"N-Nothing Leah. I just fell." Leo furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to correct him. Zane shot him a pleading look, willing Leo not to say anything.

"I don't have another mask." Jay said interrupting Leo before he can say anything. "You might have to go without." Zane nodded. A few minutes later Cole came back with Dakota, whose gash had been sewed.

"So, what do we do now?" Kai asked. The others shrugged and looked at Sensei Wu.

"We need to find one more recruit. You do remember the prophecy: The masters must find night and day in order for two elements of winter to beat a past foe. You must find the other winter. I suggest you find the new recruit today."

"Okay, so how do we find the new recruit?" Jay threw his hands in frustration.

"You'll know when the time is right. Your heart will show you." Sensei said as he walked out of the room.

"This is going to be a long day. Why can't we go tomorrow?" Cole threw a rock at Jay. "**OW!** Where are you getting these rocks?!" Cole shrugged.

"I suggest we figure out where we should go fir-" Zane was cut off by an emergency alarm. Nya looked at her bracelet, which showed a map of Ninjago City.

"We have a problem, Ninjago City is in danger! The bank has been broken into and they have hostages." The ninja pulled their hoods up and jumped out the door.

The Ultrasonic Radar and Lloyd's dragon arrived at Ninjago City, which was still being worked on from the Final Battle. The ninja ran to the bank to find police cars circling the perimeter with the police crouching behind the doors. Zane ran up to one, almost getting knocked in the head by a surprised officer, and asked who was in the building. The police told him it was some guy with no identification. Zane turned to his brothers and motioned for them to follow. They inched their way towards an open window on the ground floor, the police on guard to save their heroes if they needed help. Jay was the first one to go into the building, then Cole, Kai, Zane, Dakota, Leo and Lloyd.

"My calculations say there are four hostages. I see one, you guys find the others while I help this one." Zane whispered. He made his way to the hostage, a young female, and put his blue-gloved hand over her mouth. "It's just us, the ninja. We are here to help." He whispered. The girl nodded and Zane removed his hand, guiding her towards the window. When they reached the window, Zane helped her out and brought her to the police. Zane turned to see two males scramble out the window with the others watching them get safely to the police. "There is still one left, I am going back." Zane said and ran back to the window.

"We saw the other hostage, but he is being guarded." Cole whispered. Zane nodded and scanned the building.

"We need to use the ceiling rafters to reach him, then we take the guards out while one takes the hostage." Zane whispered. The ninja scrambled up to the rafters and walked silently along the metal. Jay lost his balance right over a guard, luckily Kai caught him. "Okay, who is going to take the hostage to the window?" The others looked at Zane. "Me?"

"You are more quiet than us, don't worry we will be right behind you." Lloyd said. The others jumped onto a guard, knocking them down.

"Don't make a sound. Just follow me to safety." Zane spoke quietly in the man's ear, who nodded slowly. Zane led him threw the building, hearing the others behind him, and stopped abruptly. He heard a fast beeping. "**BOMB! GET DOWN!**" Zane tackled the man right when the timer hit zero.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to keep you all on the edge of your seat. Also, if some of you didn't know, when Cole said 'any road' it is British slang for 'any way.' So review and stay tuned for my next chapter.**

**Jay: Leo! Those are my petunias!**

**Zane: I recall you saying those are your student's petunias.**

**Leah: I saw him taking care of them.**

**Leo: I just wanted one.**

**Dakota: Jay, saying the petunias are your students is such tosh!**

**Jay: I AM NOT FULL OF TOSH!**

**Kai: Guys, we still have an audience.**

**Zane: My apologies, readers, but I have to say we need to go.**

**Everyone: NINJA-GO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I hope this chapter is a blinding success! It took so long because I had a family reunion in the U.S. Boring ride there, but it was so worth it!**

Outside the bank

The police watched the bank explode, with the city heroes still inside. People gasped and children buried their faces in their hands. The police gawked at the flames surrounding the building. "Mommy, where did the ninja go? Are they hiding?" A child asked. A police man walked as far as he could towards the flames, calling the ninja's name. He saw a slight movement inside but it was too close to the flame. The building started crumbling in fiery pieces, forcing the police man back.

"Don't worry ninja, we will get you out of there." He whispered, a fire truck siren being carried on the soft wind.

Inside the bank

All Zane could hear was ringing. He rolled over to see his brothers struggling to their feet. Leo and Cole started helping everyone out then Cole climbed out, Leo turned and mouthed something to Zane. Zane got up and stumbled towards him, his hearing coming back slightly. Leo was frantically motioning him when a ceiling rafter knocked him down, pinning his right leg beneath the flaming wood. Zane dodged falling flames, trying to use some of his ice powers but the heat melted it right away. Coughing and eyes burning, Zane reached Leo and grabbed the rafter. He moved it slightly just enough for Leo's leg to come out. Leo was telling him to get out of the building before it collapses. Zane told him he was not leaving a brother behind, grabbed Leo's scorched gi, and shoved him out the window. Zane turned around and ran back into the heart of the fire in search of the guards. He found them scrambling in search of a way out. "**OVER HERE!**" He yelled and pointed the direction of the window. The two guards ran towards the window, yelling at Zane to hurry. Zane asked the two if there was anyone left in the building.

"There is the manager locked in the closet." One said, gesturing to the janitor's closet a few feet away. Zane nodded and ran to the closet. He hit a fist on the burning wood making the door crumble. The manager said his thanks and went to the window. Zane clutched his chest and followed him through right when the building collapsed inches from his foot. Zane shuddered and closed his eyes in exhaustion dimly aware of a nurse shaking his shoulders and voices calling his name. Zane suddenly remembered something important and tried to get up but a police man pushed his shoulders back onto the cot.

"Don't worry, you're safe."

"W-Where's m-my brothers?" Zane asked as his cot started towards an awaiting ambulance van.

"They are waiting for you by the cars, you saved the last hostage, the man you call Leo, two men, and the manager! You are a hero." Zane sighed in relief.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ZANE, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Lloyd yelled, his face streaked with soot. He was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around his shoulders.

"Stay back, give him some room. He has too much smoke in his lungs." The nurse blocked his brothers' way. Zane looked sideways and saw everyone except Leo.

"L-Leo? Is h-he s-safe?" Zane stuttered with difficulty. He saw his brothers exchange worried glances. "L-Leo, wh-where is he?" He repeated, struggling to sit up.

"Don't move. We need to get the smoke out of your lungs." The nurse said. "Just stay awake." A police man looked down at Zane with brown eyes full of sadness. "This is Tom, he will watch over your friends." Zane nodded at the nurse, slowly drifting off until Tom told him to stay awake. Zane struggled to keep consciousness, but he was failing and closed his eyes. Voices called, he felt movement and he heard sirens but all he could see was darkness.

Two hours later

All was quiet in the emergency room except for the gentle beeping and whirring of machines. Around the room, the ninja sat quietly willing Zane to wake up. The room was covered in shadow and the air felt cool. The door opened slightly, letting bright light into the room, and a little girl walked in slowly. The girl gasped and ran to Zane's side. "What happened?" She asked.

Kai stood up, tears marked his soot-covered face. "It's okay, Leah. He's just sleeping." Leah sobbed, burying her face in the bed sheets.

"The nurse said he was almost trapped in a burning building. HE COULD HAVE DIED!" Leah turned around. "Where's Leo?"

"He is…um…getting snacks." Leah looked at Kai curiously, then the door opened again and a man walked in, stumbling on something in the shadow. The man muttered something under his breath and turned to the ninja.

"Uh, pardon me but is this Zane Julien's room? I am Ash Lowell, Zane saved me from the explosion." The man, Ash, was covered in soot. His once silver hair now gray from soot. Ash had a white scar across the bridge of his nose to his cheek and he had an aged claw-shaped tooth on a necklace around his neck.

"Hello, Ash. Yes this is Zane's room. Do you want to see him?" Leah asked, grabbing his hand before he could respond, and dragged him to Zane's bed. "Zane this is Ash Lowell, do you remember him?"

"Leah, sorry but he can't hea-" Cole was interrupted by Zane murmuring something quietly without opening his eyes.

"Zane?" Leah asked. Zane opened his eyes and gave a small smile.

"M-Morning everyone." He said and started coughing. He looked at Leah. "Leah? What are you doing here?" He squinted at Ash. "**ASH? ASH?! B-BUT YOUR DEAD!**" Zane had another coughing fit, his eyes watering and he struggled to breathe. Kai raced out of the room to get a nurse, accidentally knocking a worker off her feet.

"Hello, brother, it has been a long time." Ash said gently.

**Ash is Zane's brother! In the next chapter I will explain how Ash is back from being dead. And I realized I never explained why the piece of metal turned to ashes when Kai burned it (in chapter 5) I will try to fit that in a chapter sometime.**

**Leo: Where was I in all of this?**

**Leah: You were getting snacks.**

**Leo: No, I wasn't.**

**Leah: KAI! YOU'RE FULL OF TOSH!**

**Lloyd: I'm wondering the same…and why my arm hurts.**

**Jay: You fell asleep on the floor.**

**Ash: Oh, THAT'S what I stepped on.**

**Kai: You stepped on Lloyd?**

**Dakota: You didn't see him?**

**Cole: Next time, fall asleep on a chair like a normal person, Lloyd.**

**Zane: Guys, we have to go.**

**Everyone: Fine. NINJA-GO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I had no idea what to write in this chapter but thanks to my cousin it is here. I had an interesting first day in the U.S. I was getting a glass of tea and I didn't realize it was hot and took a sip. Burned my tongue and, to make it worse, my aunt's ringtone went off… It was 'burn baby burn.' My family laughed for five minutes straight. Talk about irony.**

The room fell silent. The word seem to echo through the room: Brother. Zane had another sibling! Leah was first to react, her blue-green eyes sparkled. "ASH! I missed you soo much!"

Ash chuckled. "Me too, Leah. I haven't seen you since you were five."

"Ash, how are you here?" Zane said. Ash sighed and closed his blue eyes.

"I dreaded the moment I would have to tell you this. Zane, do you recall the ice incident?" Zane nodded.

"It was our last together." He whispered.

"Let me retell that day…"

_**Three years earlier**_

"_Ash! Why do we have to pick up Leah? Why can't father do it?" I sighed and turned around to see my brother, Zane Julien, slipping on the ice._

"_Father is working, remember?" Zane grunted when his blue cloak blew in his face. He pushed the cloth off his face and fell on his back. "Zane?! Are you okay?" I hurried over to him, feeling my sword thump against my leg._

"_I'm fine. Ash, are you sure this ice is safe?" I pushed my white bangs out of my water blue eyes._

"_Yeah, I walked on this ice a million times. It's safe." Zane frowned._

"_The weather has been warm lately. I sense the ice will be thinning." I helped Zane to his feet and touched my sword. Father had told me to bring it in case of an emergency._

"_Well, then let's hurry before it cracks. Look, I can see the town just over the rise." I took two steps then heard the ice creaking and I looked down to see cracks snaking to the surface. "Zane, slowly walk to me." I turned my head, not moving my legs. "On the count of three, push off the ground and I will throw you to safety. Then run as fast as you can. Got it?" Zane nodded, his blue eyes tearing and he approached my side._

"_What about you?"_

"_I don't know." A tear rolled down Zane's cheek. "Don't cry. It will ruin those beautiful eyes I love." I put my hands on Zane's cheeks, trying hard to keep my voice from shaking. "If I don't make it, remember this. You're eyes are a gift, use them to watch for people in need. Be brave, brother, I will see you at the town." I lied, knowing what I had to do to save him. Zane wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "One." I grabbed Zane's shirt. "Two." I loosened by sword. "Three." I threw Zane across the ice and stuck my sword into a crack. Zane rolled with the impact and got to his feet. "__**GO BROTHER! BE STRONG FOR ME! TAKE CARE OF LEAH AND FATHER**__!" Zane's eyes widened when he realized what I was doing. "Goodbye brother." I whispered and plunged my silver sword deeper making the ice cave in. As I sunk to the bottom of the lake, I saw a figure swimming towards me, the figure grabbed my purple cloak and hauled me back to the surface. As I coughed up water saw my brother in the distance. I looked up and saw a pure white Arctic Wolf with golden eyes. "I'm dead." I whispered_

"_You are not dead. I am Lachlan. Don't be afraid, Ash Julien, it is destiny we have met." The wolf said in wolf-tongue, a series of barks and clicks of the tongue. "Hold out your hand, young one." I did as I told and watched him raise a paw the size of my hand. He slashed a cut on his nose with a black claw then slashed mine. The cut burned like it was on fire and I watched as Lachlan touched the palm of my hand with the bloodied claw. A tooth appeared in my hand. "You are my Master. Never part with this tooth, Lowell. We are one with the tooth."_

"_What about my bother? What do I tell him?" I said, surprised I could talk wolf-tongue. Lachlan growled and spoke again._

"_You don't tell him anything. He cannot know you are alive until the time is right." I rubbed my thumb over the tooth. "The tooth has powers beyond knowledge of others. I am your guardian, you are my master. Your command is my order, Lowell. You shall be called Ash Lowell by others until we meet your brother again. Look in the water, Lowell." I looked and saw my nose was stained red with blood and my eyes were gold, like Lachlan's. But what startled me the most was my hair. It was covered in white flames._

Present

Ash bowed his head when he finished. "I hope you can forgive me, but Lachlan told me not to contact you in any kind."

"Ash, of course I forgive you. I always regretted running when you told me to, and Leah really missed you." Ash looked at Zane and smiled.

"Thank you." He said in his soft voice. The door burst open and a nurse rushed in with Kai behind her.

"Are you okay, Zane?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern. I have a question, though. Where is Leo?" The nurse opened her mouth to say something but a voice beat her to it.

"Right here." Leo said, coming in with a wheel chair. Leo grinned. "Does this look bad? I don't want to scare away people." Leo winked and saw Ash. "Hey, are you the guy we saved from the bank?" The nurse checked the machines, gave Zane some medicine, spoke to Lloyd then left.

"Yes, my name is Ash. Are you that person who flew out the window?"

"I didn't fly out the window, I was shoved out the window. Any road, what did I miss?"

"Ash is Zane's brother, Leah is here, and Kai is out of shape." Jay said. Kai was in the corner panting.

"We were… just in… a fire."

"But you are the fire ninja." Kai glared at Jay.

"Zane's a nindroid and yet he got hurt in the fire."

"Wait, nindroid? Zane, what is he talking about?" Zane sighed and put his face in the light, showing Ash his gears. "Y-You're a robot?"

"Nindroid to be precise."

"Okay. Is that a nindroid trait of something?" Ash gestured to Zane's glowing chest. Behind him, there were surprised gasps and two yelps. Leo and Dakota's chests were glowing too.

"**MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!**" Leo yelled. A beam of light shot out of his glowing chest and connected with Ash, who fell to one knee. Two more beams of light connected with Ash from Zane and Dakota and Ash fell to the ground as his clothes changing to white and blue. The beams of light dispersed quickly leaving Ash wearing a gi. His gi was white on the hood fading into blue then black shoes with a snowflake on his back with the word snow written in purple. He sat up and clutched his head.

"'You'll know when the time is right. Your heart will show you.' Ash is the snow ninja!" Zane said, his eyes half closed.

"Zane? What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"It's just his medicine. It makes him tired." Lloyd said. Zane muttered something about being a potato in sunshine. "And a little loopy. The nurse said he will fall asleep soon. Would it be alright if you stayed here while we took Leah to get food?" Leah bounced out the door, dragging poor Dakota with.

"That's fine with me." Ash said, settling into a chair as Lloyd left. Ash looked at his brother, fast asleep. "So much has passed since we saw each other, brother." Ash touched the wolf tooth. Moments later an Artic Wolf materialized in front of him. "Lachlan, protect this one and his friends." Lachlan bowed his head and barked.

"_I will protect them with my life Lowell._" Lachlan's voice said in wolf-tongue. Ash looked at Lachlan.

"What does '_Lowell_' mean?" Lachlan grunted, his gold eyes peering into Ash's.

"It means wolf cub."

**If any of you are wondering how to pronounce the wolf's name, Lachlan, it is pronounced Lock-in. (it's Scottish) and Lowell is l OH-uh l.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are, Chapter 9! Hope you like it. Reminder: I accept suggestions, as long as they go with the story line. Disclaimer: I do not own ninjago! Only my Ocs: Leah, Ash, Dakota, Leo, Lachlan, and Drakel Flim.**

Ash titled his head. "Wolf cub? Hmm, my real name means 'happy'. So then my wolf name means 'happy wolf cub.'"

Lachlan snorted in amusement. "_You humans are so technical, Lowell, it amuses me. I gave you the name Lowell because of your personality._"

Ash looked at his wolf. "You think I act like a baby?" Lachlan shook his furry head.

"_No. You had a lot to learn, like a wolf cub. You now have knowledge even your brother can't sense._"

"Sense?"

Lachlan growled. "_You are powerful, Lowell, and yet you can't figure out your own brother has the sixth sense. Close your eyes, Lowell. Concentrate on the air around you." _Ash sighed and concentrated on the air and felt the familiar tug of power. _"Now, focus on your brother. Picture him as the brave ninja you saw him as." _Ash pictured Zane when he was rushing to save a young man from the stone army. Ash felt the air get colder but he kept his focus. "_Good memory. He is strong in this one. Now, picture him as he is right now._" Ash heard Lachlan's paws going towards Zane and pictured Zane asleep in his bed. Ash felt his tooth buzz with his power. "_Lowell, open your eyes and place your hand on your brother's shoulder."_ Ash opened his eyes, which turned gold, and did as he was instructed. The power in his tooth traveled down his arm and into Zane's shoulder. Zane's shoulders relaxed and he started to look healthy again, his metal gears being covered by a new mask. Ash looked at Lachlan, who had a look of pride. "_Lowell, you have done well._"

Ash looked at the ground. "When can I have my real name back? I mean, you can call me Lowell, but can I go as the name Ash Julien?"

Lachlan sniffed and bowed his head. "_If my Master wishes. Lowell, you can have the name Ash Julien back." _Lachlan glanced at the door. _"It is time for your friends and I to meet._" Moments later the door opened and the ninja walked in. They stopped and stared at Lachlan who still had his head bowed. "_Welcome back, ninja. I am Lachlan and Lowell is my master. I have orders to protect you."_

"Ash, is this your wolf?" Lachlan growled at Kai.

"Yes, I am his master." Kai nodded and moved aside when Leah pushed her way to Lachlan.

"Hello, Lachlan! My name is Leah Julien, you are really furry." Lachlan's eyes glittered with amusement.

"_Master Lowell has healed your brother, Zane Julien. He will be fully healthy in a few minutes._" All eyes turned towards Ash.

"Wow, cool! How did you do that?" Dakota said.

"_He has great powers._"

"He has powers?" Leo asked, messing with wheel chair.

"Yes, see." Ash flipped his palm and a white flame danced across it, looking a lot like Lachlan.

"Hey, that looks a little like what we can do." Jay said.

"Really?" The ninja nodded, except for Leo and Dakota. Jay's eyes crackled with lightning and his hands buzzed with electricity. Kai's hands and hair caught on fire, his eyes glowing. A rock appeared in Cole's hand and a small earthquake shook the room.

"Hey! IS THAT WHERE YOU WERE GETTING THOSE ROCKS!" Cole shrugged, making the earthquake stop.

"What is Zane's power?"

"He can make ice appear out of nowhere. It saved me from getting eaten from a giant snake!" Jay said.

"Excuse me? Giant snake?"

"_I believe your brother is waking up._" The ninja looked at Zane and saw he was looking himself again. He yawned and looked at Lachlan, giving a startled yell. "_Sorry, Master Zane. I didn't mean to startle you."_

Zane looked at Ash and raised his slim eyebrows. "How am I healthy already?"

Ash rubbed his neck. "Don't worry about that, brother. I'm just happy you are alright."

Zane got up from the bed, still in his gi, and gave Leah and Ash a hug. "Our family is together again."

"But, father is gone. It's not all together." Ash's voice cracked.

Zane gripped Ash's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Ash, father's alive."

"H-He's… alive?" Leah giggled and danced around the room.

"Yeah, silly goose. He's in the waiting room. I'll go get him." She said and danced out the door.

"Zane, you remember earlier today when you took the paralyzing device out of my neck?" Dakota looked at Zane.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, it turned to ashes when Kai burned it. Metal can't turn to ash, so how did that happen?" Zane picked up a coin from the bedside table and twirled it in his fingers.

"Drakel modified it to paralyze people, but it didn't turn out like he expected. He wanted it to be indestructible but it turned out it had one weakness: Fire." Dakota nodded and the lights shut off in the hall, leaving the room dark.

"JAY! STOP MESSING WITH THE LIGHTING!" Kai yelled.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Jay yelled back and Zane dropped the coin.

"Okay, let's see. Ninja, wall, chair, window. Where's th-** OW! BED!**" There was a big crash and the sound of a lamp breaking.

"What was that?" Lloyd stumbled around the room blindly.

"Jay, give us some light." Kai called. There was a moment before a blue ball of lightning illuminated the room. Beside the bed, Dakota was sitting in a pile of broken glass, rubbing his elbow. "Where's Zane?" Jay moved the light around the room until they found Zane next to a wall clutching his neck and his eyes violet.

"What's wrong with him?" Ash said, moving towards his brother.

"D-Dr-Drakel." Zane spluttered and through his shoulder at the wall.

"What about him?" Kai moved steadily to him.

"Here." Zane crumpled on the floor panting, he screamed and rolled over.

"LACHLAN! WE NEED YOU!" Ash took Zane's hand. "What's going on Zane?"

Zane looked at Ash with his violet gaze. "C-Cursed. B-By him." He screamed again and scrabbled on the floor.

"Cursed? By Drakel?" Zane nodded, his eyes flickering from blue to violet.

"_He's fighting the curse._" Lachlan appeared next to Zane.

"What can we do for him?" Ash's eyes started tearing. Zane looked at his brother with his familiar blue eyes.

"D-Don't c-cry. It will ruin those beautiful eyes." He said, echoing Ash's words. He grunted and flipped onto his side. "N-Not g-going to hurt them!" He hugged his shoulders making a whimpering sound.

"_Drakel is coming._" Lachlan warned. "_He's trying to command Master Zane._"

"What can we do?"

"_Zane was marked by Drakel. What we can do is temporarily mark him, but it will only last five minutes._" Lachlan cut Zane's shoulder with a claw and muttered a few words. A golden orb appeared on Zane's forehead. "_Zane, get up._" He commanded and Zane got up. "_Follow us._" He said and ran out the room with the others. The ninja split up into two groups. One group was Lachlan, Zane, Ash, and Dakota. The other was Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Leo. "_Zane, duck!_" He ducked. "_Use your ice!"_ Zane froze a man wearing a cape with Drakel's symbol. "_Zane, use your Spinjitsu._" Lachlan ordered from battling with three of Drakel's soldiers. Dakota passed Ash, both of them battling.

"NINJA-GO!" Zane yelled and whipped into his white tornado. He swept by Dakota and Ash, knocking the soldiers into the hospital walls.

"Three minutes!" Ash warned.

"_Zane, Ash! Find Drakel. Do what Ash says, Zane. We're going to find the others._" Zane bowed to Lachlan, who threw the soldiers off his back.

"Come on Zane. Let's find Drakel." Zane nodded and lead Ash down the dark hallway and found a large room with a small window letting in dim moonlight.

"Welcome, Zane. I see you have grown." A voice echoed off the walls. "A pity that he is marked by the mangy wolf of yours, Ash."

"**SHOW YOURSELF!**" Ash yelled at the voice. There was a loud chuckle that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're a little feisty, aren't you? Very well, I will show myself." A man walked out of the shadows, his black cape flowing behind him. His black shoulder length hair had red tips and his skin was pale except for his crimson colored lips. On his back there were two black wings like a bat, his eyes were blood red ringed with black. He grinned, showing long fangs that glinted in the weak light. "I am Drakel Flim."

**Not much to say but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review your comments! P.S. Leo can still fight even though he has a wheel chair.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! I am VERY TRULY SUPER sorry I couldn't update. I had absolutely no internet access. I was really bummed because I couldn't get on the Fanfiction website. I did work on some chapters in the time I couldn't get on, so all I have to do is edit them and tweak it a little then I will post them. Enjoy this (kind of long) chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago, only my OCs: Dakota, Leo, Ash, Leah, Lachlan, and Drakel Flim. WARNING: Little bit of bad language. And there will be a small sword-fighting scene.**

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Zane. I only changed a little." Ash glanced at his watch. _Thirty more seconds, he's already turning back to normal._ He thought.

"I see you're going for the vampire look, are you not?" Zane retorted, the golden orb fading. "By the way, Dracula called, he wants his look back." Ash bit his lip to stifle a smile while Drakel pretended to look offended, his red eyes widening.

"And I see you still hurt people's feelings." He looked at Zane's forehead and flashed his fangs in triumph. "No matter, the mangy wolf's mark has faded. You are my servant now."

"**NO! YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM!**" Ash yelled and lunged at Drakel, who blocked the attack with one arm.

"Now, now. Be nice, Ash. I was talking to your dear brother. I think you need a time **OUT!**" Drakel threw Ash into a corner, where he crumpled into a dazed heap. "Now, Zane. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? Be my servant voluntarily or I will make you by force." He made a fist and Zane yelled in pain. "**NOW MAKE YOUR CHOICE!**" He relaxed his grip.

"N-Never. I-I am not l-like you." Zane wheezed. "I r-refuse the offer, I w-will never hurt my friends." Drakel snarled and marched forward, where Zane stood frozen to his spot.

"You will when I'm through with you. I gave you a choice, but you refused. No one refuses me!" Drakel let out a high pitched whistle and Zane's eyes turned violet. "There, that's better. Now, make Ash feel the pain you went through without him." Zane turned his purple gaze on Ash and brandished a silver shuriken but he hesitated. "Go ahead, please me and I will let your friends live." Drakel gestured to a doorway, where a light turned on, showing Zane's friends being held captive.

"**LEAVE MY SONS ALONE!" **Dr. Julien screeched in fury, Leah clung to his lab coat.

"**DON'T DO IT ZANE! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!**" Dakota yelled.

Drakel put his arm around Zane's shoulders. "What kind of brother leaves a young boy to fend for himself, making him believe his brother was dead for three years." He leaned near Zane's ear and whispered. "If you do what I command, I will let your friends go. I will never betray you like Ash did." Zane nodded as if he was in a trance and approached Ash, who was getting to his feet.

"Zane, don't do it, please!" Ash tried pleading to him.

"I only listen to Drakel." Zane said in a solemn tone. He threw the shuriken at Ash, who dodged it. The shuriken came back to Zane and he threw it again, this time it got stuck in the wall. Zane scowled and turned to Drakel. "I need a sword." Drakel smiled in glee and tossed a sword at Zane. "I will please you master." Zane caught it and hit the hilt into Ash's chest. Ash hit the floor and he felt for something he could use as a weapon. His hand rest on something cool and smooth. A metal rod. Ash stood and Zane whipped the sword at him but he blocked it with the metal rod.

"**ZANE! STOP THIS ISN'T YOU!**" Ash ducked, narrowly avoiding getting his head knocked off. Ash blocked Zane's strikes, moving his feet fast to dodge and then strike back. Zane thrust his sword at Ash's chest but he moved aside.

"**YOU LEFT ME ON THAT ICE! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!**" Zane growled and swung the sword but Ash locked the sword with his makeshift one. Zane pushed Ash against the wall and hissed in his face. "**NOW YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE STILL ON THE BOTTOM OF THAT LAKE!**" He spun his sword and knocked Ash's away, sending it skidding across the floor. Ash fell on his back and Zane raised the sword over his heart.

"I'm sorry brother. I never meant to hurt you." Ash whispered and covered his face with his hands, waiting for the sword to strike his heart. When it didn't, he risked a glance at Zane. He was shaking his head and had dropped the sword. "Zane?"

"B-Brother. I-I forgive y-you." Zane let out a scream and dropped onto his hands and knees.

"**STOP FIGHTING IT ZANE! IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE!**" Drakel yelled and let out another high-pitched whistle. Zane grabbed the sword he dropped and leaned over Ash then plunged the sword into his brother's side.

"This is how it felt when I thought I lost you. Hurts doesn't it?" He growled in Ash's ear and yanked the sword out if his side, emitting a cry of pain out of Ash. Zane turned towards Drakel, who was grinning around his fangs, and waited for an order.

"Zane, take them away from here, maybe the woods." Zane nodded and forced Ash to his feet then pushed him into his father's arms. Leah squeaked and buried her face in Dr. Julien's coat, she was trembling uncontrollably.

"Outside." Zane ordered and nudged Kai to get moving. Once outside, crowd standing in front of the hospital to see what was going on, Zane herded the prisoners to the woods.

"What's wrong with Zane? Why are his eyes that color? What is he doing with the ninja? Is that a dog?" Zane ignored the whispering comments from the crowd and pushed Jay forward when he started slacking. Zane snarled at people when they started to get closer. Lloyd tripped over a tree root and Zane yanked him back to his feet, pushing him into Dakota.

"**FUCK OFF!**" Lloyd yelled at Zane and grabbed Leah's hand when she stopped.

"Everyone stop here." Zane said when they reached a small clearing. "Drakel said to take you away from him, so don't show your faces again."

"**HOW COULD YOU?! HE'S OUR BROTHER! WHERE'S THE REAL ZANE?!**" Leah hit Zane's back. Zane reacted by whipping around, grabbing Leah's wrist, and forcing it behind her back.

"He left us, he deserved it. I am still the same as I was yesterday." He hissed and pushed Leah into a puddle at Dr. Julien's feet. Leah started crying and Ash cradled her in his arms, shooting Zane a dirty look.

"**NO YOU'RE NOT! THE REAL ZANE WOULDN'T HARM HIS SISTER OR BROTHER! YOU ARE A MONSTER!**" Cole punched Zane in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Zane was still, out cold, after the impact, his nose bleeding deeply.

"_Oh great. Good job, you killed him._" Lachlan said with sarcasm. "_While you're at it, why don't you go kill Drakel. We need to get Lowell and Zane to your headquarters so we can help them._"

"Yeah but the academy is across town. By the time we reach it, Ash may be dead and Zane ma- **HOLY LIZARD!**" Dakota stumbled backwards when three dragons stomped out of the woods. One was yellow with red swirls, blue eyes, small wings and a slim head. The second was black with a single white stripe on its long snout, yellow eyes and large wings. It was smaller than the other dragons. The third had broad shoulders and head with black eyes. Its scales were blue and white with a snowflake-shaped mark on its chest. Its wings were bigger than the other dragons'.

"Hey, they look like our old dragons. Maybe they are for Dakota and Leo." Jay said. Leo frowned and limped up to the black one, not in his wheel chair anymore. It lowered its head to Leo, making a purring sound. "They are the elemental dragons. I'm guessing they are here to help."

"Whose dragon is who's?" Ash said, leaning on his father's shoulder and clutching his wound.

"The yellow one looks like Dakota's, the black on is Leo's, and the white one is yours." Dakota jumped onto his dragon's back and scratched its ear.

"Who's a good boy?" The dragon blew steam out of its mouth and shook its head. "Oh, you're a girl? Hmm, I'm going to call you… Anna Belinda." The dragon stomped her feet in happiness.

"Why that name?"

"It means beautiful and graceful, like her. Deal with it Jay."

"I'm going to name mine… Knucker." Leo patted Knucker's black and white snout, Knucker rolled onto his back and purred. "Aww, you're cute. You look younger than the others, though." Ash looked his dragon up and down with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe… Draco." His dragon swished its long tail, creating a small snowstorm. "Blizzard?" The dragon shook his wide head. "Snowy? Glacier? Fros-." The dragon flapped his wings. "What, Glacier? Okay." Glacier curled his tail around Ash's injured side, coating it in frost. "Thanks, that feels better. Can you help us?" He gestured to the small group. Glacier nodded, blew a wisp of snow, and roared at the other dragons.

**Leo, Ash, and Dakota have dragons! If you haven't noticed, Glacier is the leader of the dragons. The reason why Glacier coated Ash's injury is because frost can protect things. Oh, and Leo really didn't NEED the wheelchair. It was one of those hospital things where you have to leave in a wheelchair yadda yadda yadda. Not going to bore you to death.**

**Voice in the background: YOU ALREADY KILLED ASH! Oh, and I drank the tea that was in the fridge, whose ever it was.**

**SHUT UP LEO! Well stay tuned for the next chapter and hopefully Ash will be back, I can't guarantee Leo will though.**

**Leo: … *runs away***

**COME BACK HERE TEA STEALER! *tackles Leo* Make sure to review, they REALLY help. Like, REALLY REALLY help.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 here! **

"So, how's Lachlan going to meet us at the academy?" Jay asked, clinging to Lloyd's golden dragon when it jerked sideways. "Try to kill me would ya!"

"That's what I was going for!" Lloyd said from his saddle in the front. Glacier pulled up next to him with Ash, Leah, Dr. Julien, and Zane riding on his back. Zane was resting in his father's lap, occasionally sliding a few inches off the dragon's back.

"Lachlan is an Arctiod, a race of space wolves that can travel through the space and time continuum. He has the ability to freeze time and appear out of thin air. He can travel from here to Pluto in a few seconds if he wanted." Ash's necklace bounced on his chest. Anna Belinda, whose back was occupied with Dakota, Cole, and Kai, flew next to Glacier. "Where's Leo and Knucker?"

"**WOO HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!**" Knucker zoomed by upside down, his tongue hanging out. Leo was waving his hands in the air and laughing in joy. Glacier shook his head and Anna Belinda snorted, rolling her blue eyes.

"I think we found them." Dr. Julien muttered, cradling Zane's head. "How long until we get to the academy?"

"Now." Lloyd pulled his dragon to a stop, hovering above the ground next to the tall building. "Land your dragons next to the woods. Be careful, there may be students going for a night walk." The three new dragons flapped their wings and landed. "Okay Jay. We're going to jump."

"Hehehe… **ARE YOU CRAZY?!**" Lloyd tilted his head and made a sign with his fingers: His thumb on the bottom and his index finger an inch above it. "A little bit. That makes me feel a lot better." Jay grumbled and swung his legs to one side. "Can't you lower him a few more feet?" Lloyd rolled his eyes and put his hands near Jay's back. "I mean, it's a little hi- **AGH!**" Jay crashed to the ground when Lloyd pushed him off.

"There that wasn't so bad." Lloyd landed on his feet after a bright flash and grinned. Jay lifted his head and spit out a dirt clog.

"Naw man, it felt good. Feeling the wind in my hair, hitting my face on the soft grass, the feeling of my bones breaking, the thought that I may have internal bleeding." Jay kicked Lloyd in the shin. "Never do that again!"

"You were graceful when you fell." Leo yelled. Jay grumbled, got to his feet, and stormed off into the building. Moments later, Sensei Wu appeared in the doorway.

"My students, I heard what happened at the ban- Oh my, what's wrong with Zane?" Dr. Julien and Kai each had one of Zane's arms over their shoulders, blood still coming out of his nose and dripping on the ground. Ash was being helped by his dragon, occasionally falling only to be caught by Glacier's paw.

"Cole punched him in the face." Leah said and ran after Jay with a giggle. Sensei bonked Cole on the head with his bamboo stick.

"Why did you attack your teammate?"

"Ow, h-hey. He attacked Ash first and Leah." Cole rubbed his head.

"Haha, payback!" Jay's voice said in the distance. Cole ran inside the building, holding a rock. Dakota shook his head and followed Cole, saying he was going to keep him under control.

"Who's this Ash?" Sensei asked Lloyd.

"I- I'm Ash." Ash stumbled and leaned more on his dragon.

"Ash needs medical help." Lloyd said.

"Okay. I'll have Nya seen to him, since Zane is… uh, injured. Meanwhile, why don't you inform me what lead up to this." Ash raised an eyebrow at Lloyd.

"Zane is, like, the doctor here. He treats everyone's wounds and stuff, luckily he taught us some stuff in case something like this happened." Lloyd whispered.

Sensei sat shocked, his eyes resting on Zane, who had his hands shackled to the wall for safety measures. "So, Zane is being controlled by Drakel?" His ninja nodded, Leah upstairs sleeping. Leo, Jay, and Dakota were in the kitchen. Nya was wrapping Ash's bare chest next to the chair.

"So, Zane did this to you?" Nya tied off the wrap, making Ash wince. "Sorry."

Kai glanced at Zane. "I am still wondering, how is Zane bleeding? He is a robot."

"When I made Zane, I made him so that he was as close to a human as possible. He can get injured, but not sick, he can bleed and feel. That's why he never found out he was a robot, because I made him so realistic."

" 'Sup bros?" Jay walked in, holding a Pepsi in one hand and chips in the other. Nya threw a roll of gauze at Jay's face. "Sorry, I mean 'sup peeps. Why is it people throw things at me?"

"Your face is like a target." Cole said, getting whacked in the head again by Sensei's bamboo stick. Jay plopped next to Zane and waved his hands in front of his face.

"You really got him good." Leo said, he and Dakota leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, he hasn't mov- **HOLY SHIT!**" Zane growled at Jay and tried to shake the shackles off his wrists. Jay backed away fast, spilling his Pepsi and chips all over the place. "Well, at least he's not trying to kill us." He laughed nervously.

"What in th- what's wrong with his eyes?" Zane pulled the chains in an effort to break them, but failed. He turned his violet eyes on Sensei.

"**What are you looking at old man**?!" He snarled. Sensei's eyes widened.

"He's never talked like that to me before."

"That's not the real Zane." Ash reminded him. Kai glanced at Zane and immediately regret it.

"**STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! TAKE A FREAKING PICTURE IT LASTS LONGER!**"

"Oh my. I never heard my children say such things."

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I AM NOT YOUR CHILD AND YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!**" Dr. Julien's eyes got teary and he bolted out of the room. Zane's eyes flickered to blue and he looked at the offended faces. "Why is everyon- Why is my hands shackled? Why does my nose hurt?"

"Oh, you know. You told Kai he's worthless, told your father you're not his child, called Sensei an old man, tried killing Ash, attacked Leah. Just the usual." Jay said with a wave of his hand.

"I DID WHAT?!" Zane started panicking. "W-WHY DID I DO THAT?!"

"It wasn't you, it was Drakel." Ash said, reaching for his shirt on the coffee table. Zane's gaze rest on Ash's side.

"D-Did I do that?" Ash looked away.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"I did do it."

"Zane, it's nothing." Ash repeated. Zane screamed and clutched his neck, like he did at the hospital. "Oh no! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"What's happening?" Nya looked at Ash then to Zane.

"Drakel is trying to command him." Zane gasped and fell against the wall.

"D-Don't… C-come… cl-closer." Zane said. "D-Don't… want t-to… h-hurt you." Zane grunted, his head down, he hugged his shoulders, and started trembling.

"Zane, hold tight. Lachlan's coming." Zane started to laugh and looked up at Ash with his violet eyes.

"Ooh hoo hoo, a big bad wolf is coming. Better grab my umbrella! DON'T WANT TO BE SLOBBERED ON!" Zane said. "WHAT HAS HE BEEN DOING? BLOWING THE THREE PIGS' HOUSES DOWN?" Zane grunted and moved his shackles around. "Oooh this is steel isn't it? Very good metal, good good good." He laughed again.

"He's going COO COO." Leo whispered to Dakota, receiving a smack by Cole. "**OW! Man you're freaking strong!**" Cole opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by music.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess I feel like a monster. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster. It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape from me, it wants my soul it want my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream. Or maybe it's inside of me Stop this monster!_

Everyone, including Zane, looked at Jay with an irritated groan. "Sorry, sorry. That's just my ringtone. That's my favorite song." Jay pulled out, ironically, a blue phone and flipped in open. "Look, I am busy right now… Hm, tempting, I love bacon. But I'm still busy… Yes I'm sure! Bye." He shut the phone and tossed it in the air where it turned into a bolt of lightning then disappeared.

Zane chuckled. "That's a good trick." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back on the wall.

"Well THAT happened." Leo and Jay said at the same time.

**As usual, Jay is always the joking kind. Leo is just like Jay, so there will be some trouble from them. I made Leo like Jay because the name 'Leo' sounds like a person who is always joking and is always happy. Jay's ringtone was Monster by Skillet, it fit at the time… DON'T JUDGE! I REALLY, REALLY want to know everyone's favorite character out of the original ninja and my OCs, so I would like you to comment your answers for two groups: Ninja group: Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya. OCs group: Lachlan, Dakota, Leo, Ash, Leah, ANNDD, drum roll please. *drums start beating in background* Oh…um… okay? I don't even own a drum. And Drakel Flim. Comment those answers and let's see which character in each group wins. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! *runs to find the drum***

**Leo and Dakota: Have an awesome Day or Night!**

**Leo: *grins* They like nighttime better**

**Ash: Actually, some people are scared of the dark**

**Leo: …touché**

**Dakota: Ha ha! People like daytime better.**

**Lachlan: Hey, some like wolves better.**

**Dakota, Leo, and Ash: …**

**Leo: Weell that settles THAT argument.**

**Dakota and Ash: Agreed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emotional scene at the end (to some). And, Jay Walker fans, Jay is one of my favorite ninja. You'll understand why I say this ;)**

Everyone sat in the living room, staring at Zane after the shadow left. Ash took a deep breath. "Okay, that's not the creepiest thing I've seen. I've seen worse." Leo and Jay were playing punchies in the corner, Cole and Kai raised surprised eyebrows, Dakota, Lloyd, and Sensei just sat there. Lachlan appeared on the coffee table, his paw in a pile of Jay's chips.

"_What the hell happened here? What am I standing on?" _Lachlan lifted his paw and shook it. "_Humans."_ He snorted and hopped off the table, landing in Jay's spilled Pepsi. "_OH FOR THE LOVE OF- WHY IS THERE FOOD EVERYWHERE?!" _Lachlan barked.

"Whoa, never heard your wolf use bad language before." Lachlan swung his head and growled at Kai.

"_Just answer the questions. What the hell happened here?_"

"Zane was having another fit and he just, passed out." Cole said, his arms crossed. Lachlan narrowed his eyes and sniffed Zane's chest.

"_Lowell, I need a marigold flower._" He looked at Dakota. "_Can you get me a dragon scale?_" Dakota nodded and ran out of the room. Lachlan looked at Lloyd. "_I need you to give Zane a little of your power._" Ash placed a flower at Lachlan's paws. Lachlan bent his head and sniffed the flower. "_Good, now we just need a dragon scale and a little power._" At that moment, Dakota rushed in with a yellow dragon scale.

"Oh my word. What happened to my son?" Dr. Julien touched Zane's cheek. Lachlan prodded Dr. Julien's leg with his paw.

"_I need everyone to stand back."_ He turned to everyone in the room. _"Before I do this, I warn you that there is a possibility whenever Zane gets mad, he might change into Zolt, his other side. Do you still want me to do this?_"

"If it means saving our brother, then yes. But, will Dakota still have power over him?"

"_No Master Cole. When I do this, he cannot be marked by anyone else because there will be a permanent mark. This is an Arctiod spell so it cannot be reversed, it is the same one I used on Lowell but I have to assign a different Arctiod to him so it will be a little different. _" Lachlan turned and picked up the dragon scale in his teeth. He broke it and a green liquid fell onto the marigold flower. Lachlan set the scale aside and picked the flower up by its stem and placed it on Zane's chest. "_Lloyd, I need some golden power. Place it on the flower."_ Lloyd put his hands in front of him and made a ball of golden energy then he knelt next to Zane.

"I hope this works." He muttered and placed the ball onto the flower. Zane's chest glowed gold and the sound of gears whirring filled the room. Zane blinked his eyes open and looked around. Jay and Leo finally gave up there game of punchies when Leo accidentally socked Jay in the jaw. "Haha, it worked. It actually worked." Lachlan bared his teeth at Lloyd.

"_Of course it did. I'm an Arctiod. I have powers you can't believe. I will be back with Zane's Arctiod at noon." _ Lachlan disappeared.

"Excuse me. What worked? What happened to the room?" Zane sat up. In his hand, he had a wolf tooth tinted blue.

"You know, this is the most interesting day in our lives. Ooh, we should turn this into a movie!"

"SHUT UP JAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Or not." Jay mumbled. Cole broke a canvas picture over Jay's head. "Ow, Sensei why didn't you hit him with your bamboo?"

"You deserved it… and I hated that picture."

"Come on, Leo, let's go." Jay threw his arm around Ash's shoulders.

"I'm Ash."

"Your point?"

"That doesn't ev- Aw never mind." Ash face palmed.

"So, what happened?" Zane asked again.

"You are not going to believe this!" Leo grinned.

After informing Zane about what happened, cleaning the room, eating pizza, everyone went to bed for a few hours. The heroes woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. They drifted to the kitchen to see Zane at the stove with his usual pink apron. He turned around with a smile and a plate heaping with bacon. "Good morning everyone. Please sit, I woke early to make breakfast for everyone."

"You didn't have to do that." Lloyd said.

"Oh, I know. I'm making up for what I did yesterday." No one argued and they sat at the table. Jay leaned to Dakota and Leo.

"We love it whenever it's Zane's day to cook. You haven't lived until you've had his cooking." He whispered. Zane sat two plates on the table, bacon and eggs, and gave everyone their favorite drinks. Leah smiled at her brother and offered him a piece of bacon.

"It's fine, Leah. I have already eaten. Sensei, when do we start training the new ninja?"

"After your morning classes with your students. I believe Brad is already here." Nya grabbed a few pieces of bacon and rushed to her class.

"Leah, after you eat get your school uniform on." Dr. Julien told his daughter. Leah finished her food and put her plate in the sink then skipped out the door. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane went upstairs to change also. The three new ninja looked at Sensei and Dakota spoke up.

"Can we see what they teach?" Sensei nodded and the trio left the kitchen to see kids rushing around in the hallways, opening lockers to grab their books, and entering their classrooms. "Let's stop by Zane's class first." They found Zane dressed in a sweater and khakis writing on the chalk board. The three went to the back of the room and listened to Zane talk.

"Now, Jack, how many multiplication problems equal thirty six are in this equation?" Zane stood to one side and tapped his chalk near the problem.

"One." A boy with black hair said. Zane shook his head and turned back to the board.

"No, there is three. You take six times six to get thirty six." He wrote down the numbers as he said them. "You take three times twelve to get thirty six. And lastly you take eighteen times two." He turned around again with his hands behind his back. "Any questions?" A girl with long black hair and glasses raised her hand. "Yes."

"Is it true that you died yesterday?" Zane closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where on Earth did you hear that ridiculous statement?"

"People are saying they saw Lloyd and a new guy bringing you into the school and you looked dead." Zane opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Don't worry, students. All that matters is that I am here, teaching you."

"So, it is true?" Zane sighed again.

"I am not one to lie, yes it is true." The students all gasped at once. "Now that is out of the way, let's move on t- Oh, greetings. Didn't see you there. Students, this is Ash." He nodded at Ash to come to the front of the room. "He is the ninja of snow, and my brother." Ash waved at the students. "This is Dakota, the ninja of day." Dakota stood up and smiled. "And this is Leo, the ninja of night." Leo ran down the aisles and gave everyone high-fives. "Any questions?"

"How did you die? What did it feel like? Is it true you are a zombie? Why didn't we know about Ash until now? Do you have more powers since you died?" Zane gasped and leaned back against his desk, holding his head with one hand and the desk with the other.

"Zane?" The desk broke and splintered where Zane had his hand and Ash took Zane's shoulders. "Zane, don't let Zolt out. We need you to stay with us." Zane shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I am fine. Students, my apologies about that, I have not been well recently and I have a headache." The students nodded. "Students, you are dismissed." The class scooped up their belongings, handed Zane their homework, and, dragging the masters of Day and Night, went out the door. Zane looked at Ash. "Sorry about that. It's just that, there were too many questions and I-I jus-"

"It's fine Zane. After all you've been through, I can understand why you lost your cool."

"I-I am stressed because of what happened yesterday. I know what I said to you an- I'm so, so sorry Ash." Zane looked down, his eyes full of tears.

"Zane, don't worry about it, really. It is my fault for leaving you so you had a right to say those things." Zane closed his eyes briefly. "Just know this, brother. I will always protect you even at the cost of my life. No matter what, I will always be there for you." Zane gave Ash a hug and whispered in his ear.

"And I will be there for you always. Nothing can stop me from that, not even Drakel." A bark echoed through the school hallways and Zane chuckled softly. "I think Lachlan is here, and I sense another being with great power is with him."

"I still can't believe you have the sixth sense." Ash and Zane exited the classroom, not knowing it would possibly be their last time going through the doorway.

**Yes, Zolt is his other side of Zane. I am super bummed because chapter 13 got deleted so now I have to write it all over again. On another note, Zane will be getting an Arctiod like Lachlan but with a different personality. Did anyone figure out why I mentioned Jay in the before-note? No? It was because he was getting slapped and pictured broke on his head. Oh and before I forget has anyone heard what happened in Ninjago Rebooted episode 34? I heard about it and let me just say one thing about it… *takes a calm breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHHHHHYYYYYY?! T_T **

**ANNND one last thing, the Favorite- Character Contest (FCC) is still on. If you forgot who to vote for, here is the list: Ninja group: Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya. OCs group: Lachlan, Dakota, Leo, Ash, and Drakel Flim. Comment those answers and let's see which character in each group wins. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! This is zanejulien, faithful fan of ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling anyone who is viewing this: Go and make beautiful stories. Every one of you can be an author, you just have to believe in yourself. Let your imagination wander and write amazing stories. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Ash and Zane arrived in the kitchen to see two wolves: Lachlan and a new wolf. The new wolf was white with blue ears, tail, paws, and a blue heart-shaped birthmark on his forhead. His eyes were emerald green with spots of blue around the irises. "_Do you still have the tooth?"_ Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue tooth. "_Good, hold it over your heart and place your hand on Lennox's head."_ Zane did as he was instructed and, within moments, a blue dome of light surrounded the two. Zane tried to lightly pull his hand away but it was stuck. He grit his teeth in pain, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Master. It is almost over." Lennox, the Arctiod, said in clear human language. A blue tooth each appeared on a necklace around Zane and Lennox's necks. The light finally faded, leaving Zane breathing heavily and his legs gave out from under him. He landed on his hands and knees.

"**ZANE!**"

"I-I am fine, brothers." Zane got to his feet and smiled at the others. "I sense now is the time to train the new ninja." Cole left to get the weapons and Jay smacked Zane playfully on the shoulder.

"Glad to have your silly big words back ya awesome Nindriod."

"I still do not understand what is silly about correct grammar usage while communicating."

"Dude, that was, like two months ago." Jay smiled and led Zane and Lennox outside to the woods. There was an empty clearing, used by the ninja, full of exercise equipment. Cole came running into the woods, his arms full of weapons.

"Leo, Sensei Wu told me your weapons are daggers." He handed two daggers in black holsters. Leo took them out and examined them. The blade was purple and blue with a dragon shaped handle. He took a practice swing in the air and smiled.

"I like them."

"Dakota, you are assigned to a bow." Cole handed Dakota a red bow that curve in a 'U' at the ends and a quiver of green-tipped arrows. Dakota held his weapon and pulled the string back. "Ash, Sensei said you have a sword, but all I have left are Zane's shurikens and my scythe."

"Oka- Wait, what are shurikens?" Zane took two small weapons and tossed one at a training dummy.

"They are throwing stars. I used to have the Shurikens of Ice but they were destroyed."

"I have missed a lot."

"You even missed the Final Battle?"

"The one with that giant dragon thingy?" Zane nodded. "Those people who went right into the middle of the Stone Army Warriors were crazy!" Zane cleared his throat.

"We were those people. We got turned evil, except for Lloyd, because we were protecting the city." Ash paled.

"Oh… sorry, but it was really weird that you went in the middle of them." Zane shrugged.

"Not as weird as the battle in the Underworld with Garmadon. Or the battle with the robot in Birchwood Forest." Ash looked really confused. "About your sword problem, I think I have something for you." He ran out of the woods in the direction of the school with Lennox behind him. Ash shuffled his feet.

"I missed a lot." He repeated.

"Really? We didn't notice." Jay swung his nun-chucks at a training dummy and sniffled. "I miss our Golden Weapons." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't get a weapon."

"You're the freaking Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, you don't need weapons." Lloyd sent a golden ball of energy at Jay.

"And always remember that." Jay and Lloyd wrestled on the ground, lightning crackling in Jay's eyes. Ash watched the two until Zane returned with a silver sword in his hand.

"Ash, I believe you lost this." Zane handed it to Ash. "I kept it to remember you, I went to find you a few minutes after the incident but all I found was this." Ash ran his hand along the blade.

"Okay, we are going to show you how to learn your opponent's weakness. Jay and Zane, you are up first. Remember, only a small cut is needed to win." Zane grabbed his shurikens and held them in an attack position. Jay stood up, wiping forest debris off his gi, and held his nun-chucks in front of him. "Ready, NINJA-GO!" Cole yelled. Zane and Jay circled each other, Jay making the first move by swinging his nun-chucks at Zane who blocked it with one shuriken. He used the other shuriken to trip Jay by throwing it at his foot. Jay jumped over Zane and hit his weapon on Zane's back. Zane hit the ground and rolled sideways when Jay swung the nun-chucks at his head. Zane narrowed his eyes at Jay's vulnerable side and kicked his leg into it. Jay went soaring into a tree but he immediately recovered. He lunged at Zane's left side but Zane knew what he was doing. Jay was going to fake an attack on one side so Zane's attention would be on that side, leaving his other open for attack. Right when Jay shifted to the right, Zane put both of his shurikens right where Jay was aiming. Jay noticed it in time and used his weapon to take Zane's legs out. Zane hit the ground, the air getting knocked out of him, and threw a shuriken one last time at Jay. It slashed a small cut on Jay's chest.

"Good job Zane. I see you still have your moves from the Final Battle. If this was real, Jay would be a goner." Zane jumped to his feet and patted Jay on the back.

"That was extraordinary Jay. Although, when you try to trick your opponent, don't look at where you are going to really attack. Look at the fake attack." Jay looked at his torn gi.

"Aww, I just had it dry-cleaned!"

"It is unwise to dry-clean a uniform used for fighting enemies, Jay." Zane said, Jay face-palmed, and Leo laughed.

"Next up is me and Kai." Cole pulled out a scythe and Kai pulled out a sword. "LET"S DO THIS!"

Zane backed up and stood next to Lennox and Ash. "So, how do I call you whenever I need you?"

"Just rub the tooth. It will activate mine in an alert that there is trouble. But I am not leaving your side until after the battle with Drakel." Lennox barked and a blue orb floated into the trees. "Whenever you see that, always duck."

"You... are the best Arctiod ever!" Leo said.

"**SAY THAT AGAIN LEO, I DARE YOU**!" Ash exploded in Leo's face. Leo backed away slowly with a derp face.

"Lennox is better that Lachlan." Leo whispered. Ash's face turned red and he tackled Leo to the ground.

"**TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" **Ash shook Leo's shoulders.

"NEVER!" Leo put his hands up and a black ball of energy blasted Ash across the clearing. Leo got up and raised his glowing hand, grinning. He looked at his hand and screamed. "**MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP**!" He started running around.

"Leo, you have found your elemental powers!" Zane stopped Leo with a shuriken.

**I was watching Cartoon Network and Ninjago came on so I thought, "this is the perfect time to update my story." Lloyd is so cute when he was a kid ^.^ and Zane is using his big words again. Last night, I started thinking about the ending of the story. It probably will not happen in a while but I was still thinking about it, I already know how it's going to end.**

**REMINDER: The FCC is still on, probably till the end of the story, and if you forgot who to vote for here is the list.**

**Ninja group: Jay, Cole, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya. OCs group: Lachlan, Dakota, Leo, Ash, Leah, and Drakel Flim. I may add Lennox later soo comment those answers and let's see which character in each group wins. MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my goodness! Any Ratchet and Clank lovers out there? Well I just saw a trailer for a Ratchet and Clank movie coming out in 2015! HAPPY DANCE! And there is a sequel to Olympus Has Fallen. (Gerard Butler was AWESOME in it, then again, he's awesome in all his movies ^_^) and it's called London Has Fallen coming in 2015! ANOTHER HAPPY DANCE. Yes, I watch weird movies… but Scary Movie 5 I laughed too hard, I'm surprised I can still talk… ANY WHO, please review my faithful Nindroidians (Ninjago/Zane lovers) I BELIEVE IN ALL OF YO- *voice yells in the background* 'LEO YOU STOLE MY CHEESE!' *sound of window breaking* What on Earth are Leo and Zane doing? I'm going to see what happened, meanwhile read on. REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO ONLY MY OCS AND PLOT.**

Leo's midnight eyes were full of fear. "D-Did I do something wrong?" Zane shook his head.

"It means you are ready to do Spinjitzu. It does make sense that you are ready before everyone else. Try to use your Spinjitzu, it is not hard. Tap into what you felt when Ash was attacking you viciously." Ash punched Zane in the arm, making Zane grin when he started flapping his hand.

"OW! MAN, HAVE YOU BEEN LIFTING? YOUR ARM IS HARDER THAN I REMEMBER!"

"I am a ninja. I have been training to learn Spinjitzu."

"I think you broke my hand. What is Spinjitzu anyway?" Ash asked.

"Man, I can't believe you are the Ninja of Snow. You know, like, nothing about us." Cole smacked Jay upside the head. Jay pulled out a blue-green elemental blade and pointed it at Cole. "DO THAT AGAIN YA TREEHORN-HUGGING HARDHEAD!"

Cole made a small wall of stone between him and Jay. "I am not a treehorn hugger or a hardhead. Carry on Leo."

"NINJA-GO!" Leo was transformed into a black and white Spinjitzu tornado. Stars went flying at the ninja and they hit the dirt. A star hit Zane right in the arm, getting stuck in the cloth.

"Yo man, watch the tail." Lennox crawled along the ground to Cole. "Cole, kick the wall down and let's see how fast Jay can run."

"Sure thing Wolfie. Lloyd, get this on camera." Cole kicked his leg into the wall, making it crumble to dust. Jay looked at everyone confused.

"Hey, what's going o-AH MOTHER!" He started running from a bright yellow star but it flew over his head, ricocheted off a tree, and hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

"AHH." Everyone winced. Jay whimpered and slumped to the ground, holding where he got hit.

"HAHAHAHAHA I GOT THAT ON VIDEO!" Lloyd smiled, holding a golden phone. Leo stopped using Spinjitzu and looked at Jay.

"What happened to Jay?" Lloyd showed him the video and they both started laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" Jay said in a high-pitched voice. Everyone laughed, except for Zane, who was walking in the direction of the school. Ash ran to catch up to his brother, giving him a shoulder nudge.

"What's wrong?" Zane was looking at his feet, his shoulders slumped.

"Ash, am I…weird?" Ash raised an eyebrow and didn't respond. "It's just that… I feel lonely. I'm different than everyone else."

"Zane, you saved my life and Leo's. You pushed me to the ground when the bomb exploded. So what if you are a robot, nothing has changed since the last time we saw each other… well you are a ninja and did some unbelievable things but that's it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here and neither would Leo. You are the bravest person I know." Zane didn't respond until they reached the school. Zane stopped in the doorway and turned to Ash.

"Ash, I am not brave. I was programmed to save people. I haven't told anyone this but… during the rescue at the bank, I was terrified. If I was captured then I could be reprogrammed to do Drakel's bidding."

"You talk like you have an access place or control panel." Zane reached for his chest and opened it, showing gears and switches. "I had no idea… Wow, I need to catch up." There was a knock on the school's front door.

"I'll get it!" Leah's voice rang through the school and the front door opened. "Hello ma'am."

"Hello, is this where the ninja live?" A feminine voice drifted to Ash and Zane.

"Sure is, come in and sit. I think they are outside training." Ash left to go get the others and Zane searched through the weapon storage, looking for his other shurikens. When he couldn't find them, he shut the storage door with a bang.

"Leah, have you seen my other pair of shurikens?"

"I think there on the coffee table. I saw Jay messing with them this morning." Zane muttered under his breath and walked to the living room, not noticing the guest.

"Are you sure? I thought I put them with the others." His eyes found a pair of silver shurikens on the coffee table. "Ugh, Jay. He never leaves them alone, does he? I'm grateful he didn't find my Elemental Blade." He picked them up and rubbed Leah's head. "Did you finish your math?"

"Yep. Daddy helped me with the problems I didn't understand. Why do you have a star on your uniform and a bunch of dirt on your face?"

Zane patted down his gi and pulled the star out. "Training. You recall how Jay is when we are battling." He closed his eyes and made his shurikens disappear. "So, who was at the door?" He opened his eyes and saw a girl sitting one the chair opposite of them. Her green eyes were sparkling and she tucked a piece of light brown hair behind one ear. "G-Greetings, Luna. I haven't seen you in a while." Zane blushed, glad he had his gi hood up. They've known each other since Zane lived in Jamunakai Village, but she never knew his real name except for the one he always been called.

"Hey, Frosty." He blushed deeper at his old nickname, her own cheeks growing red. Ash and the others came into the room, startling Luna. Lloyd stood next to Zane, giving him a knowing smile and whispered.

"I know that look in your eyes." Zane's eyes were sparkling like ice.

"What look?" Lloyd chuckled softly.

"You're in lo-ove." He sang and made a heart with his hands.

'I'm…in love?'

**Yeah, short chapter I know. Sorry about that and I haven't been updating :(. I did update my profile with the OCs list. Sooo, Luna and Zane… like or hate?**

**Questions: Why does Luna want to talk to the ninja? Is it important? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**This is zanejulien 'ZJ', faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night.**

**Lennox: Yo, who wants to see my exploding blue fireball?**

**ZJ: NOT IN THE BUILDING!**

**Leo: Aww why not?**

**Drakel:… *Smacks him***

**Zane: That was not very nice, Drakel.**

**Drakel: DO YOU WANT IT NEXT TIN CAN?!"**

**ZJ: *face turns red* NO. ONE. CALLS. ZANE A 'TIN CAN!' *tackles Drakel* SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE! *Drakel shrieks***

**Jay and Lloyd: HAHA**

**ZJ:…You two… are awesome…not as awesome as Zane though.**

**Zane: Thank you ZJ.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ZJ: GARY?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SCRIPT WENT?! I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE. I'll bet Leo has it hidden somewhe- GAARRYY! *Gary pops out from nowhere* I foun- What are you holding? *Gary throws a book behind him* Nothing. Carry on ZJ. Um…okay…where did you come fro- You know what, never mind I don't want to know. Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter. This one is a little short, sorry about that. In this chapter you all will find out why Luna needs the ninja. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO, ONLY MY OCS! *lowers voice* Gary is a strange assistant. I once caught him perched on the top of the fridge eating chips. *Gary turns* So…uh… um read and enjoy. **

Luna's POV

I couldn't believe it! Frosty is a ninja. I watched as he spoke to the ninja in gold, the blue ninja sneaking behind him with something in his hands. Frosty's eyes narrowed and he judo-flipped the ninja in blue over his shoulder.

"Oof. Not. Fair." The ninja wheezed. "I did that to Dareth." Frosty lightly put his foot of the ninja's chest and gave a cute little laugh.

"Remember Jay, I am smarter than I look. Why did you have pine needles in your hands?" Jay opened his hands and looked confused.

"How'd you know I had pine needles?"

"Jay, think about it. I lived near pine trees, I know the smell of pine needles. What were you going to do with those?"

"I was going to shove them down your gi. You naturally smell like them so I thought it would make you smell more like pine." Frosty shook his head and took off his hood. I gave a small gasp of surprise of how much he's grown. '**He's cuter than I remember, he looks wiser and paler. His cute blue eyes sparkling like chips of ice. And he looks stro-DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE**?!'

"You know, Jay. I still have my shurikens and you know how on edge I can be."

"Yeah, well two can play at that game." Jay yanked Frosty down to the floor and they wrestled. Frosty flipped to his feet and grabbed Jay's leg.

"Watch the chest!" Frosty yelled, Jay hit him in the chest by accident. "What did I just say?" He pushed Jay off him. I giggled and turned to the red and black ninja.

"I am here to tell you, there have been sightings of a man with wings and fangs in Ninjago City. I was wondering if you could investigate." Frosty got up, clutching his torso, and spoke to a ninja in blue and white. Together they went upstairs, the ninja holding Frosty's shoulder. "Where are they going?"

"Zane and Ash? I don't know." The ninja in red said. (That rhymed a little)

"I know why. It's because Zane was hit in his chest. He's going to ask dad if he can re-" The gold ninja quickly clamped a hand across Leah's mouth.

"She means he's going to see if his father can help, isn't that right Leah." Leah frowned then nodded. I was confused. What was Leah going to say? Which one is Zane?

Zane knocked on his father's door, worry churning in his stomach. "Come in, come in." Zane and Ash opened the door and saw their father tinkering. "Is something wrong?" The object in his hand blew up, smoke filling the room. Dr. Julien and Ash waved the smoke away from their faces while Zane opened a window.

"Father, I believe a gear is out of place. Could you repair me before we leave?"

"Yes my son." Dr. Julien picked up a screwdriver. "You may want to sit, remember this is a little painful." Zane sat in a chair and opened his chest, a loose gear just visible behind a switch. Dr. Julien slowly and gently grasped the gear and pulled it out. Zane gasped in pain. "Sorry Zane. This is the only way to repair you." He moved a wire and placed the gear back on its wheel and grabbed his screwdriver. "Okay this is the worst part." He started to tighten a screw and Zane screamed. "There, that's one screw just one more." He started to tighten another one but the screwdriver slipped, hitting a different gear. Zane screamed, hit his father's hand away and clutched his chest.

"T-That…h-hurt. P-Please be more c-careful." Ash couldn't watch anymore. He grabbed the screwdriver and tilted Zane's head up.

"Zane, I am going to do this fast. It will hurt for a second but just stay calm and don't move." Zane moved his arms away from his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

"J-Just hurry." Ash tightened the screw fast, Zane trying hard not to scream, and was over in a few seconds. Zane relaxed in relief, his hands shaking as he closed his chest. "R-Remind me to kick Jay out the window later." He whispered. Ash smiled and rubbed Zane's head.

"I'll help you. You know, Luna likes you." Zane smiled shyly.

"I know. She is attractive. Why do you bring this up now?" Ash shrugged with a smile.

"You two should go on a date."

"But, how will she react to finding out I am a Nindroid?"

"I don't know. I didn't react that bad, just tell her that you have a secret you would tell her later on." Dr. Julien was humming in the corner, continuing his tinkering. "You ready to go?" Zane got to his feet, holding Ash's shoulder for support, and looked at his father.

"Father, what are you making?" Dr. Julien stopped his humming and looked at Zane blankly. "Father?"

"You don't recognize I'm building your favorite toy when you were a child?" Zane looked closely and saw it was a small copper robot head.

"I do recall seeing one in my database." Dr. Julien smiled and went back to tinkering, humming a lullaby. Zane recognized the song, it was what he would always sing to Leah at night when she would cry for her brother.

FLASHBACK

"**ASH?! ASH WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Zane jumped out of bed and ran towards his little sister, his foot painfully hitting something solid. He hopped on one foot to Leah and started shaking her shoulders.

"Leah. Leah, what's wrong?" Leah opened her eyes and hugged Zane.

"Oh Zane." She sobbed. "I miss Ash. Why did he have to go?" Zane held his sister tightly.

"It's okay Leah. I'm here, Ash will be okay. He…He just won't be here for a while. He's…doing something for father."

"Can you sing me a song?" Zane looked down at Leah and smiled.

'_Hush little baby don't you cry. I'm going to sing you a lullaby. When you wake and start to cry, I'll be there with a butterfly. Hush little one don't be sad, I will protect you from the big and bad. Big brother's here so don't you worry. I will help you in a hurry. Hush little sister don't say a word, big brother's got a man-eating bird.' _Leah giggled and stroked the Falcon's head.

"Zane, when do you think Ash will be here?"

"I don't know Leah. We'll be fine without him for a while, it's time for bed little one." Leah snuggled into her bed, falling asleep, and Zane went back to his.

"Ash, why did you do it? We need you." He whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK

Zane smiled at the memory and jumped when Ash started to move towards the door. "Coming Zane?" Dr. Julien smiled at his sons.

"I take it you remember that song. I heard you singing it to Leah one night. She worries for you, Zane, she doesn't want to lose you." He looked at Zane with a knowing look in his eyes. "Be honest with Ash and Leah. They deserve that at least."

'Does he know what I was going to do? No, that's not possible. I didn't tell the others about that.' Zane nodded and closed his father's door. "Why do things always happen to me?"

**I wanted to throw in a brother/sister moment. My computer didn't charge when I put it on the charger so I couldn't type the other day so, here it is and I am going to try to work on the next chapter when I have free time (not very much at the moment T_T) **

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the review amberdiamondswords! I LOVE YOUR STORIES SOO MUCH :D (don't take any offense readers, I read all of your stories) I did a double take when I saw I had more reviews, I was like, "I wonder who reviewed." So I clicked on it and when I saw the name Clank my attention was immediately grabbed to the comment. I showed my friends the Ratchet and Clank trailer and they just sat there like. O.O Thanks for the reviews! WriteYourNinjago and Guardian Sorceress Alanshee, thanks for the reviews also! :) Enjoy this chapter! *curls into a ball* DOUBLE G FETCH ME SOME SOUP I WISH TO SCARE YOU WHILST YOU CARRY IT!**

"But I thought I heard something." Zane heard Luna's voice as he walked down the hallway, swaying lightly. "It sounded like his voice, is he in trouble?" Zane ran his hand along the wall, thinking of the good times he had. "Shouldn't you check on him?" Zane stopped in front of a dark brown table and took a piece of paper out of his gi pocket. "He could be hurt and he wouldn't know." Zane placed the paper behind a picture frame and brushed away a tear.

"He's fine, don't worry about him. He probably dropped something." Kai said. Zane felt his throat tighten as he stared at a family portrait of the ninja team.

"I know what's wrong with my brother, he was just getting rep-" Leah's voice floated to Zane's ear. Zane swept down the hallway, fighting tears as he passed by pictures of his family.

"Replenished. Hehe, don't listen to her, she has a wild imagination." Zane walked through the doorway to see Jay's hand covering Leah's mouth and the ninja keeping Luna from upstairs.

"I am ready to go. Sorry about all the noise, I scraped my arm on a corner." Luna smiled in relief.

"I will show you the way when we get there. It will be quite a walk though."

"We have the transportation covered. Zane, do you remember Knucker?" Leo opened the door for everyone.

"Who?" Leo looked shocked until Ash nudged him.

"Hey, remember he was out cold because of," He glared at Cole, "a CERTAIN earth ninja." Cole spread his hands innocently.

"He tried to kill you, I was only protecting us." Luna looked at the ninja confused but stayed silent.

"**THAT WAS BECAUSE OF DRAKEL! AND PLUS HE COULDN'T HAVE KILLED US BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE THE SWORD**!" Ash defended his brother.

"He still tried to kill you… and attacked Leah." Cole repeated, crossing his arms. Leo shyly fiddled his daggers. Ash rolled his eyes and looked at Dakota. He tugged his collar away from his neck and coughed.

"Did you see him with violet eyes? I sure did." Dakota patted Anna Belinda's snout and didn't answer.

"Well, yeah it's kind of hard to miss them when they're glowing." Lloyd stopped, gently grabbing Zane's sleeve so they could talk.

"Hey, Zane. Um I was wondering…" Zane waited patiently. "I-I was wondering, when this is all over, if you could teach me how to fight like you did with Jay." Zane smiled and patted Lloyd's back.

"Yes, that is fine with me. As long as you don't shoot me with your powers." Lloyd called his golden dragon and Zane stood next to Ash to help him tighten the saddle. Luna was looking up at the dragon with uncertainty written all over her face.

"Zane, now's your chance to ask her. I've got this, brother." Ash nudged his brother towards Luna.

"L-Luna. I-I was wondering…do you want to…go to lunch with me tomorrow?" Luna giggled and kissed Zane on the cheek.

"Sure thing Frosty." She ran a hand through his blonde hair. "As long as you don't do anything stupid today." Zane helped Luna onto Ash's dragon.

"HERE WE GO!" Leo called from Knucker's back.

Drakel's POV

"SNIKE!" I yelled to my second in command. I flapped my wings in annoyance when Snike didn't respond. "**SNIKE**!" I yelled louder, my voice bouncing off the walls.

"Sorry, Drakel. I didn't hear you." Snike bowed to me. I rolled my red and black eyes and paced around Snike.

"Have you found the Nindroid?" I placed my hand on my black sword hilt.

"No sir, the teams are still searching. But, is it wise to have a ninja on our side? I just don't see why we need hi-" I grabbed Snike's throat, my blood boiling in anger, and put my fangs close to his neck.

"You question my loyalty? I should throw you back in the dirty alley I found you in. If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed by those bikers!" I pulled my head back and looked into Snike's black eyes. "Or have you forgotten your life debt to me? I want the ninja because he has the power to destroy me. If he's on our side, he won't find that out but if he is on the old man's team he will figure it out**. NOW FIND THAT NINDROID BEFORE I KILL YOU!"** I slammed Snike's head into a wall and pulled out my black sword. "Now, do you question my loyalty and get killed? Or do you accept my orders and **FIND. ?!"** Snike nodded quickly so I put my sword away and release my hold on his neck. "Good. Now go and find him. Leave him ALIVE and bring him to me." Snike rushed away and yelled commands at his guards. I felt a throbbing behind my eyes and I looked at my reflection in a window. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!' I pick up a rock and smashed the window, wishing the picture in my head would break as easily as the glass. My eyes had flashed brown, the natural color of my eyes.

**Sorry about the SHORT chapter and lack of detail. I am sick like a dog that ate a baby's diaper full of frosting! That's why I don't have much free time. ANYWHO I am SUPER happy because I saw I have 6 FOLLOWERS! :D didn't think the story was THAT good. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MY NINDROIDIANS! If you have time, check out your fellow Nindroidians' stories. They are sooo good! *cough cough* YO DOUBLE G WHERE'S MY SOUP?!**

**Gary: Coming ZJ. *carries soup into workroom* You shouldn't be working while you're sick.**

**ZJ: Don't care. IT'S FOR MY VIEWERS! *coughs all over Leo's cup* Hehe whoops.**

**Leo: THERE'S MY COFFEE! *drinks out of cup***

**ZJ and Gary: O.O… *gags***

**Leo: What?**

**Gary: ZJ coughed on that.**

**Leo: O.O**

**Director: phht phht.**

**Everyone:…um…**

**ZJ: WEELLL that's all for this chapter. If you need me, I will be sleeping at my desk.**

***cough* This is zanejulien, *cough* faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid telling you to have an awesome day/night. *pushes Leo away from desk***


	17. Chapter 17

***crawls out of office* Gary, I finished the chapter…I finis- *falls asleep* Told you ZJ not to work while sick. Okay viewers, ZJ wanted to thank Zane's Girlfriend and WriteYourNinjago for the PM you sent. ZJ appreciated it a lot. So, thus this chapter was posted. **

The ninja walked into the village to be see the residents running late night errands. "IT'S THE NINJA!" One yelled and the ninja were buried under the villagers.

"I am glad they don't know me." Dakota whispered to Ash, Luna giggling uncontrollably. When the ninja finally got the people under control, they were missing parts of their clothing. Jay's eyes were wide and he was hugging his shoulders.

"**H-HOW DID THEY TAKE MY SOCKS WITH MY SHOES STILL ON?!**" Zane was patting down his gi in search of something and he looked at the crowd.

"Who took my shuriken?" Lloyd bit his lip to keep from laughing, a girl still clinging to his leg. "Lloyd." Zane said in a warning tone.

"Oh fine." Lloyd handed the missing shuriken back to its owner and shook his leg. "WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF!" The girl skipped away, a piece of golden cloth in her hand. "Zane, you and Luna go and investigate where the man was spotted." He winked and set off in the opposite direction.

"Okay, so he was spotted over here where you used to meditate. He threw something mechanical in the water, if that helps any." Luna led Zane to a pond on the outskirts of the village. Zane flipped his hood down and handed Luna his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get the device out of the water so it does not harm others."

"But wouldn't the water electrocute you? It's not safe for people to go swimming in." Luna pointed out.

"I know." Zane dived in before Luna could protest again. He fought back memories as he swam to the white sandy bottom. He used his scanners to look for the device, locating it in a clump of plants. He grabbed it, red needles embedding itself into his hand, and clawed his way to the surface of the pond. "Gah, that stings." Luna gasped when she saw the needles in his hand.

"Let's get those out of your hand. I think Raven has something for it." Zane got out of the water and followed Luna to a home. "RAVEN! I'M BACK WITH SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET!" Zane observed paintings of the Birchwood Forest, his head feeling like it was spinning.

"Like 'em? Painted them myself." A voice behind him said. "Although, I couldn't get closer and the paint strokes are tacky." Zane turned to see a girl Luna's age leaning against a doorframe. "What's wrong with your hand?" She nodded at his bleeding hand.

"Needles." He held up his hand so she could see more clearly. Raven clicked her tongue and dug a pair of tweezers out of her jeans pocket.

"So, what's your name stranger?" Raven studied Zane with green eyes and tucked her blonde hair behind an ear.

"Zane Julien." Raven widened her eyes and pulled a needle out of Zane's hand. Zane shook his head sharply.

"THE Zane Julien? The Ninja of Ice?" Zane nodded and winced when another needle was pulled. "Wow, it's an honor to have you here." Zane felt lightheaded and nodded groggily. "YO, EARTH TO NINJA! Did you hear me?" Zane jerked his hand away, not realizing what he was doing, making his chair fall backwards. "What is wrong with him? Maybe it was the pain from the needles." Zane didn't know why, but he found that funny and laughed loudly.

"W-What do we do?" Zane continued to laugh and pointed at a picture of a lady.

"**It's a blue fluffy unicorn! I WANT A RAINBOW**!" He tried to stand but fell back down. "Owy! The floor hit me!" Zane attempted to punch a hole in the floor. "**BAD FLOOR BAD!"**

"Zane, stop." Zane looked up at Raven, his blue eyes slightly fogged and glassy, and grabbed at a flower. "Okay, does he usually act like this?" Raven said, slapping Zane's hand away from the plant. "Because I am ready to shove these tweezers up his-"

"What's he doing?" Cole asked, appearing in the door. Zane started laughing again.

"I just pulled these needles out and he just started doing," Raven gestured to Zane, "that."

"Hmm, where are the needles?" Raven handed the needles over to the ninja. "These have Drakel's symbol. Whatever it is, it is affecting him…" He paused and slapped the nindroid when he started to chew on his shuriken. "We didn't find anything, so we are going to leave. Luna, you may want to come with." Zane clutched his head.

"**I HEAR FLIES BUZZING IN MY BRAIN! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" **He shouted then fell asleep.

Drakel's pov

I rubbed my forehead, a continuous throbbing started and I have a pain in my hand. "Drakel? Sir." I waved Snike away, wanting to be left alone. "Drakel, we have found the Nindroid." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. We were staying at a park close to Jamunakai Village, keeping out of sight.

"Where is he then?" I snapped, wishing he would just leave me alone.

"We spotted him in the village you were at, just like you said. I have my guards watching him." My eyelids were growing heavy and I fought to stay awake.

"Good job bike." I muttered sleepily. 'I think I may be getting sick. CURSE YOU WEAK IMMUNE SYSTEM!' I snorted with amusement at my thoughts.

"Snike. Sir? Is everything fine?" I felt the urge to laugh for no reason at all.

"I-I just want to be left alone. Just keep watching him. Wait for my command." Snike bowed and left me alone. I looked at my reflection in a pool of water and noted my fangs were still shrinking. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!' I thought and lost consciousness.

**Yeah short chapter, sorry. Still sick, I had a headache and I am tired. Please check out everyone's stories and I updated my profile. Please don't be offended by the shortness, I will try as hard as I can to write a longer chapter. The good news is, I am almost over this terrible cold! Possibly be better by tomorrow… who knows anything can happen.**

**Leo: Where was Lennox?**

**ZJ: Oh give me a break Leo. He stayed behind at the school.**

**Gary: So, what do you guys think is happening to Drakel? Stay tuned and hopefully ZJ will be better.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is, so far, my favorite chapter! :D Hope you like, I was in a good mood because I feel SOOO happy. :D Enjoy!**

'I must find them! They are in danger!' My lungs were burning and the pine trees were painfully scratching my arms as I ran through the forest. 'Where are they?'

"Help." I glanced sideways to see Jay leaning on a tree, a knife sticking out of his chest. My hands felt sticky and I raised them. They were covered in blood. "W-Why did you d-do this?" Jay crumpled on the ground, dead. Panicked I continued running, seeing my dead brothers everywhere I looked, voices asking why I killed them.

'IT WASN'T ME!' I skidded to a stop when the ground in front of me gave away to a cliff.

"Going somewhere?" I turned around to see a girl in black stepping out from behind a tree. I backed away slowly, the sole of my shoe hanging over the side of the cliff. I glanced at the chasm behind me, a faint light casting a shadow on my face, and try figuring how deep it is. "Don't even try to jump. Follow me." The girl's voice echoed in my head. I looked back to see she disappeared leaving a trail of smoke. I warily follow the trail through the dark forest, jumping at the slightest creak of branches. The trail finally stopped at a park. "We need you on our team, if you want to be on it then meet us at the cliff. We will escort you to our camp." A snap sounded and I fell through the ground.

"**NO!" **Zane thrashed in his blankets and opened his eyes, sweat dripping down his face. He looked at his surrounding to see he was in his room. 'It was just a dream.' He thought in relief. Kai burst into the room, wielding a can of mace.

"**WHO'S THERE?!" **He screamed. Jay slid in Zane's doorway, smashing the bag of marshmallows he was holding. "Really Jay? That is the only thing you could come up with?"

"What? When you hear your brother screaming, you grab the closest thing."

"Why did you ha- Never mind. What happened Zane?" Kai set the pepper spray down and sat on his brother's bed.

"Nothing, it was just a dream." He muttered. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Nindroids don't dream. You said so yourself." Zane's eyes widened and he looked at Jay, who was eating the smashed marshmallows.

"I-I need some air." Zane rushed out the door, running into tables but he didn't care. He ran out of the school and fell to his knees. "It can't happen! I would never do that." His eyes turned purple, Zolt was out.

"It will happen you stupid Nindroid! It was a vision, visions don't lie." Zolt said. He didn't notice figures surrounding him until one grabbed his arms. **"WHAT ARE DOING?! LET GO!" **Zolt tried to free his arms but the grip was too tight.

"Hmm, nothing too special about you. Why would Drakel want you?" Snike walked out of the shadows, his eyes gleaming. He flipped a knife out of his pocket and ran a finger down the blade. "Drakel wants you on his team but," He chuckled, "If you betray us." He lifted Zolt's chin with the blade. "I **WILL** kill you. Slowly and painfully. Do you understand?" He tapped the knife on Zolt's cheek. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I am Zolt, the bad side of this stupid nindroid." Snike's eyes grew curious.

"Hmm, perhaps you could be useful after all." He nodded at the figures. Something struck Zolt on the head and his vison turned black.

Kai's pov

"I swear he was just here." I muttered, picking up a rock. One side was wet with blood. "**GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING**!" I called to the others. We were looking for Zane, he has been gone for fifteen minutes ever since I told him Nindroid's didn't dream.

"What is it?" Luna asked, leaves sticking in her hair. I showed her the rock, it was Zane's blood for sure. "He was kidnapped?"

"More like droid napped." Jay said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. Cole smacked Jay in the back of the head.

"Nice going motormouth!" He turned to Luna. "He has a secret that he will tell you himself."

"Guys, what do we do? How do we find him?" I asked, getting irritated. Our brother is gone and what do they do? They fight!

"Maybe he just slipped on the rock and left for a walk?" Jay suggested. I shook my head.

"No, he isn't like that. He wouldn't have left without telling someone."

"I don't know, he has been acting strange lately." Lloyd put in. I felt my hands heat up with fire, that only happens when I'm mad.

"**HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT LISTENS TO HIM, DID YOU KNOW HE WAS STRUGGLING TO KEEP ZOLT FROM SHOWING?! THAT HE KEEPS HAVING FLASHBACKS DURING BATTLE?! HE IS IN PAIN BUT YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE HE IS DEPRESSED! THE REASON WHY HE GAVE IN TO DRAKEL SO EASILY IS BECAUSE HE WAS TIRED OF FIGHTING, HE COULDN'T KEEP GOING! WE ARE CLOSE BECAUSE I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT PAIN HE IS GOING THROUGH! THINK ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU CALL SOMEONE STRANGE!"** I stormed off into the building, clutching the rock in my burning hand. "I will find you, brother." I whispered. I slammed my bedroom door, not listening to the protests of the others. The door knob melted when I touched it, making me realize just how angry I was. "Be safe, Zane." A tear ran down my face, the last time I cried was when my parents died.

**Soo how was it? I am going to a movie tonight so I won't be able to type, but I WILL work on it on my phone while I'm waiting. Please review, I am going outside. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I feel like running. **

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, so many reviews from the last chapter :D thanks!**

Zane's pov

I felt a throbbing in my head. 'Dang it Jay. Why do you insist on shocking people while they are trying to sleep?' I open my eyes to…blackness. 'Stay calm Zane. Just stay calm. Use you sixth sense.' I cast out my senses and learned I was on a table, there was a door two feet away, and the room was small. I moved my arms but they were tied to the table, as were my legs. I started to panic, my control panel is vulnerable. If they find it they can reprogram my system. I heard the door open, the sound echoing loudly in the room.

"Good, you are awake." The blindfold was removed and I was temporarily blinded by the bright light. "We want your answer Zane. Do you want to rule with us or not?" I squinted at the person in front of me to see it was the girl from my vision. Her dark grey hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were purple with red specks. I started to grow angry, something that never happens.

"**WHY DO YOU WANT ME?! I AM JUST AN ORPHAN WITH NOTHING SPECIAL!**" The girl laughed.

"I like you. You're feisty, you could be a good warrior."

"**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE ON YOUR SIDE?!**" My hands started to glow white, but she didn't notice.

"Because you feel left out, different. Our warriors are rejects, but that's what makes them stronger than your pesky ninja. They use their built up hatred to defeat the bullies. We aren't the bad guys, we just want the world to be happy."

"**BY TAKING OVER IT?! THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO RULE!**" I snapped, the chains on my wrist becoming colder. "**YOU CAN'T RULE WITH PEOPLE FEARING YOU! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"**

"People need to learn their place, we can't do that with people like you to save them every time something bad rises up. How did they repay you after all the battles you won? They were jerks, they didn't care about you. After you defeated the Great Devourer, you were forced to work just to have somewhere to live. If they truly cared, they would have did something in your honor."

"Being a hero means you don't expect something in return. We knew they cared, we turned down the opportunity to have a place built for us. We are heroes, and heroes ALWAYS pick themselves up when they get down. A hero saves people, no matter the situation**.** A ninja always stands up for what is right. You can do whatever you want but I will NEVER give up.** A ninja NEVER quits!"** The chains on my wrists broke and I grabbed the girl by the throat. "**WHO ARE YOU?!**"

"V-Violet Violence. Master of Drakel." I froze her feet to the ground and burst through the wall, disappearing in the woods.

Kai's pov

"**A NINJA NEVER QUITS!**" I heard Zane's voice in my head and pictures of trees flashed in front of my eyes.

"Zane." I whispered. "**GUYS I KNOW WHERE ZANE IS!**" I opened my bedroom door and saw Cole walking in the hall. "Cole, where is everyone?"

"They are still looking for Zane. Why, what's wrong?"

"No time. We need a vehicle and fast." I strapped my Fire Blade to my back and grabbed Zane's Ice Blade. "We left the Ultrasonic Raider in Ninjago City, so what do we do?"

"The Ultra Dragon?" Cole suggested. I nodded and together we rushed out the door to the dragon. "So, what's the rush about?"

"I know where Zane is." I simply said, steering the dragon to the Village of Ice.

"How?" I sighed, not knowing if I should tell him about the connection between us.

"Zane and I, we made a Brother's Oath." Cole looked confused so I explained it. "A Brother's Oath is where you vow to protect your brother. If you concentrate hard enough, you can see what your brother sees." I pushed my sleeve up and showed him my scar: Four slashes and a 'Z' in the middle. "The four slashes is how many battles we won together after the oath. After a battle, a new scar burns into our wrists. Zane's is like mine but instead of a 'Z' he has a 'K.'"

"So, what happens if one of you dies?"

"The letter gets crossed." I said. Another picture flashed in front of my eyes, a picture of the sky and a black and red dot in the distance. "Look closely, he's here somewhere. Hold these." I handed the reins to Cole and jumped off the dragon. The wind felt good in my spiked hair as I fell, the trees coming closer. I heard Cole yelling my name and I smiled. "So he does care." I grabbed a tree branch and climbed down it.

"**KAI**! **O-OVER HERE!**" I looked in the direction of Zane's voice and saw him sitting at the base of a tree, his white hood almost red.

"What happened?" I rushed over to my brother and checked his head. A long cut was bleeding.

"C-Captured." He doesn't look good, his face paling. "G-Got away. B-But. I-Injured." He started closing his eyes and I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes.

"Stay with me brother." In looked at my scar and saw a faint x on the letter. "We will get you out of here. Cole is coming." I took out my fire blade and tossed it in the air, using it as a flare. "You are going to be fine." I said, catching my weapon. I heard a dragon roar and Cole helped me get Zane to his feet. He was limp but still alive…barely.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Have to hate them. If it rains later, I will work more on the next chapter. And WriteYourNinjago and I are working on a story together. It's called Double of One. Please check it out, I know the prologue is short. Thanks to Amberdiamondswords and Zane's Girlfriend for saying we should do one, I can tell it will be a good story. So review your thoughts on this chapter and I will try to get the next one written up. Violet Violence is WriteYourNinjago's idea, not mine. I give credit to her for that character.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I FINALLY got a Wattpad. My username and profile picture is the same. ANY WAY, enjoy this chapter and leave a review please. :D **

"Zane. Open your eyes, please." Zane responded with a small twitch of his eyelids. "**CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!**" Kai yelled at Cole.

"We are almost there. Cranky." Cole muttered.

"**OH, I'M CRANKY?! ZANE IS ALMOST DEAD! LOOK!"** He turned his wrist where the scar was almost crossed out. "**SO I'M SORRY THAT I AM WORRIED FOR MY BROTHER!"** Kai tightened his grip on his brother.

"…I'm sorry Kai. I am the team leader so I shou-"

"No Cole. I'm sorry, I lost my temper and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"K…" Zane whispered, Kai leaned closer. "Kai, I-I am s-sorry." He half opened his eyes. "S-Shouldn't have left. L-Look. Gears."

"It's fine brother." Kai soothed. "You are safe."

"M-My fault. N-Not safe. Violet. Find us." Kai took out Zane's ice blade and placed it in Zane's hand.

"You are safe brother. Zolt will not come." Zane looked at the blade, blood running down the dragon's side.

"Violet. Coming." Kai widened his eyes. "Violet. Coming. Made mistake." Zane repeated. Cole landed the dragon in the schoolyard and they brought the injured Nindroid inside.

***"ASH?! WE NEED YOU!"** Lennox and Ash bolted into the room, Lennox's paws slipping from under him. He slid into Jay's room and a girl scream echoed in the halls.

"**YO, SORRY JAY!"** Lennox bounded out of the ninja's room, holding back a laugh. "What happened?" He studied Zane's cut. "Looks like he was struck on the head and, judging by the deep red marks on his wrists, he was bound." Lennox tilted his head, green eyes narrowing. "Something else too… Where was he found?"

"He mentioned being captured. We found him in the woods." Lennox used a blue paw to open Zane's chest compartment to show his gears were all twisted and out of place.

"Someone messed with his control panel. Anyone know how to repair him?"

"Only Dr. Julien and Jay do. I don't think Jay can fix this and Dr. Julien is searching with the others." Jay pooped his head out of his room, his face still red from screaming.

"Can't fix what? You're talking about an inventor here, I can fix anything." Jay came out of his room, glaring at Lennox, and studied Zane's gears.

"Looks like they were looking for his hard drive. Hmm, I don't remember this being here." Jay pulled out a black cord. "Must have missed it." He didn't pay attention to the cord, when he should have. "I'll have him ready in a jiffy." Jay pulled out gears and fit some in the right place. "They flipped his memory switch. Odd." Jay flipped the switch and Zane twitched, letting out a grunt. "Ok, this may hurt him but it's the only way to do this." Jay put two wires together and they sparked.

"**GAH!**" Zane's eyes flew open and he gripped his ice blade. "W-What's going on?" Jay twisted the wires together and placed them back into Zane's chest. Next he took out a gear covered in rust. "**OW!" **Zane fell forward and covered his control panel.

"Ash, Cole. Can you keep his mind off this?" Ash nodded and took his brother's hand while Jay cleaned the gear on his blue gi.

"Remember when you climbed the tree to scare father? You waited until he was under you and dropped a bunch of snow on his head." Jay put the cleaned gear back in its right place and moved on to another gear.

"Y-Yes. H-He was worried I would f-fall." Jay spun the gear on its wheel, making Zane scream and clutch his brother's hand tighter. "P-Please. No more." His voice shook. "It h-hurts."

"I know. I know. We are almost done, just one more wire." Kai whispered.

"N-No more. Please." Zane begged, his blue eyes pleading. Jay gently twisted the wire back into its place. "**OW!**" Jay shut Zane's chest and opened the panel on his wrist.

"I just need to do one more thing Zane. Can you handle it?"

"N-No. It hurts." Jay sadly flipped a switch and Zane lurched forward.

"Sorry, I had to stop the bleeding to your head by shutting off the supply. We will have your father fix that." Zane fell back, breathing heavily. "You okay Zane?"

"Violet." He muttered

"Let's let him rest. Come on guys." The ninja left Zane alone, Lennox settling in the corner to watch over his master.

"You're safe now. I will never let you leave my sight again."

Drakel's P.O.V

"**WHERE IS HE?!"** I kicked the table over and glared at my Master. **"HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM VIOLET?! HE IS ONE SIMPLE PERSON!"** I melted the ice keeping Violet from moving. "**SNIKE**?! **FIND HIM AGAIN!" **I snapped and grabbed his shirt collar. "If he gets away one more time I **WILL **kill you! **GOT IT?"**

"Yes, sir. I will find him. He couldn't have gone far, we reprogrammed his system so he couldn't walk too far." I pinched the bridge of my nose and slapped him with my wings.

"**AND WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK?! HE IS STRONGER THAN YOU THINK! FIND HIM NOW!**" I released his shirt collar and watched him run away. "Violet, sorry you had to see that."

"That was some way to handle your servant." Violet smiled.

"He is REALLY pathetic." I muttered and turned to look at her. "I will make Zane my second in command and get rid of Snike." I felt unbearable pain in my chest and I leaned against the wall.

"Something wrong Drakel?" Violet asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I growled. 'What is wrong with me?'

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Zane be found? What is happening to Drakel? Stay tuned for the next chapter and check out Double of One. WriteYourNinjago and I are working on it together.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so it was feeling generous so I wrote this for ALL you cliffhanger haters! Enjoy**

* * *

Lennox swiveled his ears around when he heard Zane start to mutter something. "Master?"

"He's coming." Zane said in fear.** "GET THE OTHERS!**" He shouted and jumped to his feet.

**"MASTER! YOU AREN'T WELL**!" Lennox yelled. Jay burst into the room with a My Little Pony toy, Kai following.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?! I'LL PROTECT YOU ZANE**!" Jay attacked a desk chair hidden in shadow.

"What are you going to do? Use Pinkie Pie's happiness against them?" Jay put the pony behind his back and laughed nervously. "Jay, are you a Brony?"

"N-no...this is...is... is Dakota's!"

"**NEVER SEEN IT**!" Dakota yelled from the hall. Jay growled in his throat.

**"I WAS HOLDING IT FOR LEAH."**

"Any way, what's wrong?"

"**SNIKE IS COMING**!" Zane's eyes were wild.

"Snipe? Like from the movie Up? Why would a giant bird want to come here?" Jay asked stupidly. A rock flew into the room and hit Jay in the head.

"**STUPID**!" Cole yelled. Jay picked up the rock.

"MmMMNNmm." He grunted and pretended to throw it.

**"DO IT MOTOR MOUTH AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" **Jay put the rock down and glared at a smirking Fire Ninja. The window behind them exploded and a man jumped in. The ninja raised their weapons and the man put his hands up.

"**WOA WOA** **WOA. OKAY BAD IDEA COMING THROUGH THE WINDOW**! I just want to talk. I know I shouldn't say this but Violet is coming. She wants to kill, so I am here to help. We need to get you guys out of here." Zane looked relieved.

"Zane, you can't believe this guy." Kai hissed.

"I sense that he is true to his word." Zane lowered his weapon. "I told you Violet was coming." Zane shook his head sharply.

"Follow me. Your teacher and sister are safe, do you still have that black cord?" Jay dug it out of the trash can. "It's a tracking device. We need to destroy it." Kai snatched it from Jay and set it on fire. "Ok, come on." Snike jumped through the window.

Drakel's POV

I looked in the mirror and noted my fangs were short, fitting in my mouth. My eyes were half red and half brown. "What's happening?" A picture of Snike flashed through my mind and my scar on my wrist burned.

"Where did this scar come from?" I pulled my sleeve over the scar and looked at myself. Suddenly, not knowing why, I took my cape off and broke the mirror with my hand.

"Drakel? Is everything alright?" I turned and raised my hand to my eyes. Pieces of glass were stuck in the flesh and purple-red blood dripped on the floor.

"FINE!" I snapped at my warrior behind the bathroom door. "Just leave me be." I took out my black sword and looked into the blade. "Show me the answer." I told it and a picture of four ninja (one in orange, one in black, and two in white) appeared. The scene shifted to Zane standing over me and the ninja in black shot a stream of black power at the Nindroid. I dropped my sword, my hands shaking, and stared at my bloodied hand.

"It can't happen. It's time for plan B." I took out a remote with one button and smiled. 'Time to finish this.'

**Yes I know it's short. Sorry, I did this on my phone so if there was mistakes, that's why. Please leve a review and check out Double of One.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally got this done :D enjoy.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dakota panted. Luna was holding Zane's hand as they ran. "Who are you?"

"Snike. Shush, we are almost there." Snike whispered.

"Why are you helping us?" Kai glared at Snike.

"Because Drakel is planning on killing me. And I can't stand him." Zane started panting, his face still pale. "You okay Zane?"

"Just. Feeling. Dizzy." He gasped. Snike looked concerned for a moment.

"We're here." Snike opened a cabin door and motioned the ninja inside. "I guess I should explain why I am helping you. I overheard Drakel telling Violet that he will make Zane his second in command and get rid of me. Whenever he 'gets rid of someone,' it means he kills them." He took a shaky breath. "I can't stand watching him harm people. It's just not in my nature to be evil, I'm only a teen." Everyone looked confused. "What?"

"You look older than that." Snike rolled his eyes at Lloyd.

"I'm part dragon. Any way h-"

"Part dragon?" Leo asked. "You look human."

"This isn't my true form. This is." White and purple wings sprouted from Snike's back. He grew a white tail with blue spikes, dragon ears, and two teeth sharpened into fangs. "I am a Light Dragon, but Drakel doesn't know that, he's a Dark Dragon." His ears twitched and he widened his dark eyes. "ITS A WARRIOR! HIDE!" Snike pushed the ninja into the shadows and hid.

"**SNIKE! ARE YOU THERE?!"** Silence. "**WE ARE COMING IN! WE KNOW YOU ARE A TRAITOR**!" The door burst open and a warrior walked in, searching the shadows. Snike walked into the light, keeping the warrior's attention off the ninja.

"They aren't here. They are long gone, you will never find them now." The warrior growled and flipped open a knife.

!" He plunged the knife into Snike's chest and swept out of the cabin. Snike opened his mouth and collapsed on the ground.

"No." Luna whimpered and dug her nails into Zane's arm. Dakota checked Snike's pulse, a faint glow in his eyes.

"I-I h-helped you after all." Snike said. "I-I alway w-wanted to help. D-Dakota, I kn-know who your father is. H-His name is Drake Pingle." Dakota gasped, his body transparent. A sun appeared in his hand and he put in on Snike's stab wound.

"Dakota, you found your true potential." Zane whispered.

Snike's POV

I don't regret betraying Drakel. I have only one regret...that I never got to see my child. I hope she forgives me for leaving her in the Great Dragon's care. I only did that to protect her from the Overlord. I am dimly aware of Zane saying something. All I can feel is searing pain in my chest. 'Why would John do this? I took him under my wing and gave him love when no one else did.' I felt my heart break in two. 'I lost everything, my wife, my child, my queen. All because of Drakel. And now, I can't tell Mariah that I am sorry I left her alone. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I realized I wouldn't get to see Mariah grow up. This was it. This is the end of my journey. No more mornings waking up. No more dreams of returning to my family. I am going to die, and nothing can stop it. 'I'm sorry, my beautiful Mariah. I should have stayed with you.' That was my last thought, ever.

**T_T I just have something in my eyes...tears. I wanted something emotional and BAM Snike has a family. Mariah is Snike's daughter, if you couldn't tell. I had tears as I was writing this, so review your thoughts and stay tuned. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Phew, two chapters in one day. That is a record for me! Enjoy this chapter and WARNING: cliffhanger!**

Dakota moved his hands around Snike's chest, his hands glowing like the sun. "What is he doing?" Kai asked.

"He's healing him." Zane answered softly. Dakota stopped and smiled, the light fading. Snike gasped and opened his eyes.

"W-What happened? Please tell me no one did mouth to mouth." Snike said.

"Come on buddy, we are going to the Dark Island." Cole helped the Light Dragon to his feet.

"Why?"

"Because Sensei told us the key to winning the battle is there."

"How will we get there?"

"We have our ways." Anna Belinda, Glacier, and Knucker peeked into the cabin.

"...nice. But I think I will fly." Snike flapped his two-colored wings.

After a painful ride to the island, almost getting eaten by a shark, avoiding an airplane, and getting coconuts thrown at them from monkeys, the group set up camp. Snike was no where to be found but Zane could hear a faint hum. He peeked around the tree to see Snike sitting on a rock holding a picture in his hand, a tear in his eye.

'_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and mother_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye.'_

"I miss you my sweet Lily."

"That was quite a beautiful song." Zane commented. Snike jumped and held his chest.

"Ow."

"My apologies if I startled you." Zane sat next to Snike.

"No, no it's fine. That was the song I sang when my mother died." Snike lowered his eyes.

"It was very beautiful." Zane nodded at the picture Snike was holding. "Is that your wife?"

"Yes, her name is Lily." Zane stiffened.

"I sense we are not alone." He said slowly and took out a shuriken.

**The song Snike was singing was a version of Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again. Yep another cliffhanger, This it's ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I couldn't sleep so I typed this up! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Zane put a finger to his lips and motioned to the undergrowth a few yards away. Snike nodded and snuck to one side, planning an ambush. Zane put two fingers to his mouth, making them look like fangs.

'What?' Snike mouthed to the Nindroid. 'Dirty underwear.' Snike thought Zane mouthed.

'What about my underwear?' He mouthed back. Zane face-palmed and pretended to bit a shuriken then angrily pointed at the moving brush. 'Oh, scare them with my fangs.' Zane nodded and flipped his hood up. He held up his hand and counted down with his fingers.

One...two...three. Snike and Zane jumped onto a person and Snike flashed his fangs. The person kicked Zane into a tree and punched Snike in the jaw. Zane ran up and lunged at the person but ended up getting thrown painfully back into a tree. Snike growled and pushed the person into a tree and held its shoulders, his nose bleeding.

**"AHHH STWANGER DANGER!"** A young girl yelled and covered her face. Snike gasped and hugged the young girl tightly.

**"I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN**!" He sobbed.

"Who are you?" Snike wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked the girl up and down. She had purple and blue wings, white ears, and tiny fangs.

"You don't remember me, Mariah?" Snike stretched his wings out and the girl let out a laugh of joy.

"**DADDY! I TOLD MOMMY YOU WOULD COME BACK**!" Mariah chirped.

"You fight well." Snike commented.

"What's wrong with the man?" She pointed at Zane, who was shaking his head.

"I don't know. Zane? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't understand. Why do I want to go with you?" Zane murmured to himself.

"Zane? Who are you talking to?" Zane looked confused.

"Don't you see him? He's standing right there."

"Oookkaayyy? I think he's gowing cwazy." Mariah said.

"Mariah, can you take me to your mother?"

"Mommy is here. She's been watching us the whole twime." A lady dropped from the trees and wrapped her golden wings around Snike.

**"I MISSED YOU! PLEASE NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!"**

"I missed you too Lily. I-"

**"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PHYSCO! THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER IS DEAD**!" Zane kicked in the air and widened his eyes.

"Zane, maybe it's his ghost." Snike suggested.

"Oh...right. Greetings, um why is it we need to be here?"

'Frost needs to unlock its full potential. Go to the light and all will be revealed. There will be a prophecy: The sound will come after bloodshed to guide the lion down the path to power. One must become two to beat the darkness. The fallen will rise and become the frozen heart. Beware of the one that never sleeps.'

"So that's why we came?" Leah asked, hiding behind a bush with Luna.

"Leah." Zane groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing." Zane shrugged and walked over to Luna.

"I need to tell you something in private." Taking that as a cue, the others left the couple alone. "I-I have a secret...I...am a Nindroid."

"A whatdroid?" Luna asked confused.

"Nindroid." Zane opened his chest and Luna gasped.

"Y-you're not human? H-how do you feel then? Do you even feel?" She backed away a step.

"I have emotions. Please Luna, don't be mad." Zane pleaded and took two steps toward her. Lightning flashed and ran poured down on the two.

"**NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER**!" Luna snapped at him.

"Luna I-"

"**SAVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR HANGING OUT WITH A FREAK!"** Luna stormed off, leaving the Nindroid heartbroken. Alone.

Zane fell to his knees and cried, not caring a monkey was throwing coconuts at him or his gi getting wet from rain.

Luna's POV

**'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A ROBOT?! WHY DIDN'T THAT STUPID DROID TELL ME BEFORE?!**' Snike looked surprised at my angry expression.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

"**OH ONLY THAT ZANE IS A FREAKING ROBOT! UGH!"**

"Luna, I need to talk to you." Lloyd said. I sighed and sat down to listen.

"You may think Zane is a monster but, believe it or not, he has feelings. He can feel, he can think, he can love. He may seem strange but he still has a heart. Don't be mad at him, he had stuff on his mind and didn't know when the right time was to tell you. Think about this, before you knew he was a robot, did you think he was human?" I nodded. "He hasn't changed, he is still the same as he was yesterday. Think about it Luna." Lloyd said and left me alone, like I did with Zane. Speaking of which, Jay came back to camp with a soaking wet Zane. His head was down and he shuffled his feet, barely lifting them.

"You can't stay out there, you'll get stiff." Jay said softly.

"I don't care." Zane said and curled up under a tree. Jay glared at me and settled down next to Zane and Lennox.

'He is still the same?' I thought. 'Whatever.' But inside, I knew Lloyd was right.

**Thanks nindroidzane for your reviews :D really appreciate it :) I may be busy tomorrow so if I don't update, that may be why.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, there is a singing moment. ****_Italics _****means the boy is singing ****underline**** means the girl is singing and ****_both_********means both parts are singing. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! ANDREW LLOYD WEBER DOES! I DO NOT OWN IT I SAY! The song is called All I Ask of You by ANDREW LLOYD WEBER'S PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.**

* * *

Kai's POV

I sat uncomfortably in a tree, not knowing what to do...really I don't know, I'm stuck. How did I even get up here and why? I looked down at Zane to see he was shaking. I felt sorry for him, he reveals he is a robot and BOOM, the one he cares about calls him a monster. I still remember when i told him my past...but I'm not going to tell you that...yet. I jumped down, finally figuring out how to get back to the ground, and made a small fire for my brother. Zane looked at me with sad eyes.

"K-Kai. Why do you care for me so much?" He asked quietly.

"Because you're my brother. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because...what Luna said is true." Zane curled up again.

"Oh Zane." I whispered sadly. I rubbed my Brother's Oath scar.

Luna's POV

"Hey Frosty! CATCH!" I yelled, throwing a snowball at Frosty.

"NO FAIR! I WASN'T READY!" He said, blue eyes sparkling. "NOW IT IS MY TURN!" He threw one back at me, I ducked and it hit Raven in the head. She turned, green eyes sparkling with mock anger.

"DANG IT FROSTY! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER!" She joked. Frosty smiled, he's been smiling more often now since we started being friends...although I wanted to be more than friends. Leah giggled and buried herself deeper into the snow.

"EAT SNOWFLAKE!" Raven said and threw a snowball at Frosty. He jumped into the pond, the only one that can do that with these freezing temperatures. He came up, a huge grin on his face.

"COME ON IN! THE WATER'S GREAT!" He splashes us and I laughed, jumping in with him.

"You're right Frosty." I smiled. "We should get Drakel in on the fun." I winked and climbed out of the water.

"Okay, just be careful. He tends to be...moody." He said.

"I will, Frosty." I said, snuck up behind Drakel, and pushed him into the pond.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR LUNA?! WERE YOU IN ON THIS?" He asked Frosty.

"Come on Drakel, lighten up. Frosty is having a great time."

I woke with a start. 'I remember that day.' I thought. I glanced at Zane to see he was shivering, a small fire a few yards away. I scoffed and turned away. 'He deserves that.' But deep inside, I felt a twinge of guilt. 'Maybe I should make things right.'

Zane's POV

""NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Luna's words stung my heart like the needles in my hand. "SAVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR HANGING OUT WITH A FREAK!" I felt fresh tears run down my face. 'I am a freak. Why did I think she would want to be with someone like me?' I thought. Sunlight peeked through the trees but I didn't care. Nothing matters anymore. I am nothing, just a machine wanting to be normal.

"Zane, get up." Lloyd said. I didn't move, I have no more will power.

"Zane, listen to me. We need to start going to the temple of light. It's going to be a long journey." I shook my head at Snike, not wanting to move. Jay pulled me to my feet and I slouched.

"Come on brother." Kai said and led me to Snike and Leah. I stroked Leah's head, glad that I have her.

"Brother, Mariah showed me she can fly!" Leah squealed. "Can I walk with her?" I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Of course my little Angel." Leah bounced over to her new friend and they chatted about what kind of food they should shove down Jay's pajamas at night. Lennox ran back and forth in front of me, saying he was excited for the journey. I shuffled my feet and thought of something. I was behind the others, perfect. I started to hum a song I heard on a movie. My hums slowly turned to words.

_'No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you.'_ Luna stopped and looked at me. The woods seemed to hold its breath, waiting for Luna's reaction.

"You remember it? That's our song." She whispered. I nodded and sung the words.

_'Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you.' _Luna slowly walked towards me and, in a beautiful voice.

'All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me.'

'_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine that's all I ask of you._' I blushed when I said the wrong version, that was the original but Luna didn't notice.

'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you.'

This time, we both sang together. '_Share each day with me, each night, each morning.'_

Luna smiled and used her pretty voice again. 'Say you love me.'

_'You know I do.'_

_'Love me, that's all I ask of you.' __L_una pressed her lips against mine. I felt my heart swell with happiness when I realized she forgives me. I grabbed her waist and, like in the movie, picked her up. I didn't notice my surroundings. All I could see was Luna, her beautiful chocolate hair, her pretty green eyes, and her sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Zane." Luna whispered and hugged me like I would fade into the air.

"I forgive you, Luna." I looked up to see Lloyd, Leo, and Jay pointing and making kissing faces.

'Shut up.' I mouthed and saw Jay hand Leo money.

"Never leave me Frosty." Luna whispered.

"I wouldn't even dream about it." I said and held her tight. "I will always be there for you."

* * *

**So, did you like it? REMINDER I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP TO THE SONG! I GIVE EVERY SINGLE CREDIT TO ANDREW LLOYD WEBER! I HAVE ZIP OWNERSHIP OF THIS SONG! NONE! ZERO! GOT IT? Good... I felt bad about what happened with Luna and Zane, this song fit perfectly (I was watching Phantom of the Opera) Please review your comments and stay tuned.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, I know this is a little short. Sorry, I was busy today. I forgot to save when I typed this yesterday so posting it got delayed :( but it's here now, so enjoy!**

* * *

Zane yawned and scanned the trees. It was his turn to keep watch while the others got some rest. They could see the Temple of Light and decided since it was getting dark to go in the morning. Zane heard a twig snap and he brandished a silver shuriken.

"Who's there?" Zane asked. A monkey hooted and threw a coconut at Zane's head. "**OW! STUPID MONGREL!" **The monkey sauntered over to Jay and started stuffing sticks down Jay's uniform. Zane covered his mouth to muffle his laughing and waited until Jay's shirt was full to shoo the critter away. "Go on. Shoo." The monkey's eyes glinted and for a moment, Zane thought he saw red. 'It must be a trick of the light.' He thought and sat back down. 'Wait, where did he get the coconut?'

Jay's POV

"**NO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PRICKLY SPIDERS**!" I yelled. Spiders were clawing my back, but strangely every time I moved I heard a crack. I used lightning to blast the spiders off my back and heard a startled yelp.

**"WATCH IT** JAY!" I heard Zane's voice and something cold touched my face. I opened my eyes to see a tree had a lightning mark right next to Zane's head. I felt something in my uniform and pulled a bunch of sticks out.

**"WHAT THE-? WHO PUT STICKS IN MY GI?!**" Zane shrugged and said a monkey did. "What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Seven o'clock in the morning." Zane said matter-of-factly.

"No use trying to sleep now." I said and looked for the monkey.

"He is long gone." I accidentally stepped on Snike's wing. "Be careful. I sense he will not be find of waking up with a sore wing."

"You and those big words. " I mumbled and kicked Kai in the face, not on accident.

"A little touchy I see babe." Kai muttered in his sleep. I snorted in laughter and flicked Cole's forehead.

"Patty cake patty cake." Cole smiled. "Keep making me a cake as fast as you can."

"Even in his sleep he's obsessed with cake." I rolled my eyes. Zane ran a hand through Lennox's fur.

"Wait...I have an idea on how to wake Cole up." Zane had a mischievous look in his eyes. I LOVE when I see that look. Zane crouched next to Cole's ear. "Cole, I am finished with your cake."

"Yes." Cole said.

"Oop, never mind. Leo smashed it." I buried my face in my hands to muffle my laughing. Cole jumped to his feet, still asleep, and started slapping Leo in the face.

"**MY CAKE!"** Cole yelled. Leo woke up everyone by screaming. "**WOA SORRY LEO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!**" Cole apologized, Leo blasted Cole with stars.

"And I didn't mean that." Kai touched his face where I kicked him.

"Why does my face feel like the devil slapped me with a fire whip?" I started whistling and rocked on my feet. Snike rubbed his injured wing and glared at everybody.

"Who stepped on my wing?" He asked. Zane pointed at me and ran into the temple laughing. Leah, Lennox, Luna, and all the ninja followed him. I laughed nervously and took off running, Snike chasing me.

**"I AM SO HOOPED!"** I yelled when Snike tackled me.

* * *

**I was feeling hyper as I was working on this so I made this funny. Please leave a review and check out everyone's stories! (amberdiamondswords and Zane's Girlfriend and WriteYourNinjago and nindroidzane and electricblue1214 are VERY good writers...sorry about the bad grammar)**


	27. Chapter 27

**ZJ: *watching TV* NO FRODO GET OUT OF THE WATER! WHAT IS THAT SKELETON THING!**

**Gary: *clears throat* ZJ, next chapter**

**ZJ: YEAH YOU GO SMEAGOL! *sees viewers* oop sorry viewers, I was watching Lord of the Rings... Any way, here's the next chapter and check out Chosen by Destiny, love it... *goes back to TV* HAHA SMEAGOL YOU'RE FREAKING HILARIOUS! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SAY PRECIOUS!**

**Gary: -_- I have the weirdest boss ever. *sees movie* hmm it won't hurt to watch just a little bit of it...**

**30 minutes later**

**Gary and ZJ: 0_0 *robber steals desk* **

**ZJ: Did you hear something? 0_0**

**Gary: No bro 0_0**

**ZJ: Cool 0_0**

**Director: Wait...didn't he die in the previous movie? 0_0**

**ZJ: I...no...he escaped...I think...**

* * *

Zane looked around and noticed the wall of their battles. Ash was studying them so Zane searched the temple for something that could help Ash unlock his true potential. Jay groaned, his eye bruised from Snike, and stamped a foot.

"Why did the First Spinjitzu Master want us to come here?" Zane stood under the bell and noticed two extra pillars facing each other.

"Wait, I have an idea. Everyone go to your spots. Leo, Dakota, follow me." He walked over to the pillars to see there was a dagger-shaped hole in one and an arrow shapes hole in the other. "Everyone, put your weapons in their slots. Ash, stand next to Lloyd."

"Zane, what are you trying to do?"

"Ash is the important one in the group, in order for his powers to come all the elements need to come together." Zane took out his Ice Blade and put it in the slot. The bell glowed and light shone on the two ninja.

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING?**!" Luna yelled. Ash's sword flew out of his hand and hovered next to the bell. Light bounced off the blade and bounced off crystals until it his Leo's pillar, his daggers glowing blue. The light kept going around the temple and rested on Dakota's pillar, his bow glowing like Leo's. The light finally stopped on Zane's pillar. The light covered the Nindroid. A wooden bow staff appeared in his hand.

**"SEND YOUR POWERS TO ASH'S SWORD!**" Zane yelled and sent ice out of his new weapon. Leo shot stars at the sword and Dakota shot yellow energy. The light faded and Ash's sword slowly descended to its owners hand.

"Whoa...and I thought being part dragon was awesome." Snike whispered in awe. A slow clapping echoed in the temple.

"Very good... Very good indeed. But you will have to do better than a few glowing swords to defeat me." Drakel flashed his fangs in a snarl. "Hello Light Dragon." Snike stepped protectively in front of his wife and daughter.

"Hello Dark Dragon." Snike hissed and swept his tail along the dusty floor.

"**ATTACK**!" Drakel's warriors filled the temple, battling with the ninja. Drakel and Zane faced each other.

"**BRING IT ON FANG FACE!"** Zane said, his humor switch clearly on.

"**YOU GOT IT FALCON BRAIN!"** Drakel swung his sword and Zane blocked it with his bow staff.

"How did you find us?!" Zane twirled his staff over his head, making a small blizzard.

"Tracking device, we put two on you." Drakel did a crouching front leg sweep and knocked Zane off his feet. Zane backflipped onto his feet and hit his bow staff into Drakel's head. Drakel stumbled backwards and slipped on the snow Zane made. He growled an put his hands in front of him.

"**ZANE**!" Snike yelled, Zane glanced behind him and side stepped away from a sword. Zane grabbed the blade and elbowed the warrior in the face.

"**YEAH ZANE! IN YO FACE WARRIOR**!" Jay electrocuted a warrior with his Lightning Blade. Drakel made a ball of dark energy and grinned at the Nindroid's back.

"Goodbye." Zane turned right when the energy left Drakel's hand. Zane went flying out of the temple and was lost from sight. Zane was gone in a matter of seconds.

**"NO!" **Luna yelled. Drakel called his warriors off and left the ninja. "Frosty." Luna whispered and buried her face in the Samurai's shoulder.

* * *

**ZJ: *looks at empty office* Where did my desk go?**

**Gary: 0_0 that was an awesome movie.**

**ZJ: Seriously, it's gone...so is my favorite Ratchet and Clank game T_T WHYY?! TAKE LEO INSTEAD!**

**Leo: HEY!**

**ZJ: Dude, Ratchet and Clank is da BOMB! I have a reviewer that thinks this also. Nothing is better than Clank...did I say that out loud?**

**Zane: T_T what about me?**

**ZJ: You two are on the same awesomeness scale... Ratchet..eehhhh... I like cats and all but robots (Clank) and dragons are awesome.**

**Director: Awesomeness Scale? And Ratchet is a Lombax, not a cat.**

**ZJ: It's a real thing, well in my vocabulary...deal with it. And yes RATCHET IS TOO A CAT! He looks like at cat, he talks like a cat, he is furry like a cat.**

**Leo: W-what kind of cats do you have that talk? *gets slapped***

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to love Clank and have an awesome day/night. (That's going to be my new closing, like it?)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Do you love him yet? LOVE THE CUTE LITTLE GUY! LOVE HIM I SAY! *experiences technical difficulties***


	28. Chapter 28

**ZJ: *drops phone and fan girls* AWWWWWWWW THAT WAS SO CUTE! SAD BUT CUTE!**

**Gary:...what?**

**ZJ: The ending of Titanium Ninja.**

**Gary: The what now?**

**ZJ: ._. *shoves phone into Gary's face* WATCH IT!**

**30 minutes later**

**Gary: OH. MY. OVERLORD! AWWWW!**

**ZJ: *snuggles Clank* it's a tragic ending. Anyone see episode 34 yet? And also before I forget, on the 4-9 (next week) I will be going to camp. I can probably get on my phone, don't know yet. It's in the middle of nowhere *picture of forest and a small building on computer screen*...fine in the middle of the woods. I...can't build a fire...but I know someone who can. *snaps fingers and Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy appear out of nowhere* **

**Natsu: Where are we? I was JUST talking to Lucy an-**

**Gray: *takes off clothes* (shirt and pants...watch Fairy Tail if you don't know this.)**

**Natsu: GRAY! THERE IS A GIRL HERE!**

**Gray: it's a habit dragon-breath.**

**Happy: No no please don't fight...unless you see Erza, then you fight to the death to escape her. NATSU! DONT EAT MY FISH *cries in a corner***

**ZJ: Ok, read and enjoy. *slaps Natsu, steals fish, and gives it back to Happy***

**Happy: YAY ZJ YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND NOW!**

**Natsu: T_T**

**Gray: *still has no shirt or pants***

* * *

Kai stood in shock. 'He's...gone. Dead, like my parents.' He thought. Snike flew out of the temple, probably to find Zane. Luna cried into Nya's shoulder...wait how did she get here? She was still at the school when we left. "NYA!" Kai ran over to his sister. "How did you find us?"

"The Ultra Dragon came to get me when Drakel was spotted." Snike flew back into the temple and sadly shook his head. His ears were down, his wings folded behind his back, long tail dragging on the ground.

"He's nowhere to be found. He is gone, for good." The ninja bowed their heads in sadness.

'I love booze, booze loves me, holy shit I have to pee. I'm so smashed I'm falling on the floor. Alcoholic dinosaur.' Leo took out his phone and shut it off. Jay, despite the events, laughed.

"Everyone, he'll he fine. It will take a lot more than being blasted out of a building to get him down. He has his earpiece so he can contact us when he can." Cole said. "Right now, we need to find Drakel and finish this once and for all. We'll see Zane again." Cole climbed onto the Ultra Dragon, the others following. "Come on, let's go back and prepare for a battle. We will strike in two days."

Luna looked down and saw a villager walking in the woods, oblivious to the battle that just cost her boyfriend his life.

* * *

Villager's POV

I heard a groan from the bushes and pushed the branches aside to see a teen with short black hair green eyes on the ground.

"Who are you, young man?" I let the boy lean on my shoulder and brought him to my village. 'I thought we were the only villagers on the Dark Island.'

"I-I don't remember anything..." The teen strained to remember.

"It's fine, you probably have amnesia. I'll have my grandmother fix you up then we'll figure who you are."

"The only name I can remember is Drake... But I don't know who that is." He fumbled with a heart pendant in his pocket and opened it to see a picture of a little girl with blue eyes and a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**Just saying, BOOZE IS BAD! MY FRIEND DARED ME TO HAVE A CHARACTER HAVE THAT AS A SOMG FOR THIS CHAPTER! DONT DRINK ALCOHOL! It is BBAAADDD FOR YOU! I HAVE NEVER TOUCHED A DROP OFF ALCOHOL IN MY LIFE AND NEVER WILL! Any way, sorry about the VERY short chapter T_T**

**So, who is this mysterious teen? Where is Zane? Why is Gray freezing Natsu? Stay tuned to find out.**

**ZJ: GRAY LEAVE THE DRAGON SLAYER ALONE!**

**Gray: :( he yelled at me for taking off my clothes.**

**ZJ: *pinches bridge of nose* Gray, you are hot with your white coat on... And your cross necklace.**


	29. Chapter 29

**ZJ: GARY I ACCIDENTALLY CRASHED YOUR CAR!**

**Gary: *comes in wearing clown outfit* YOU DID WHAT?!**

**ZJ:... What are you- *facepalms* ANY WAY! My YouTube channel is up...again...and my username is ZJ Titanium 34. I wrote this because it started raining :(**

**Natsu: Yay**

**ZJ: Still mad at you Nastu.**

**Natsu: Why?**

**ZJ: Episode 190.**

**Gray: Haha, Natsu's weak.**

**Natsu: You shouldn't be talking Gray.**

**ZJ:...sorry but I have to agree with Dragon Breath.**

**Gray: :( b-b-but I haven't been defeated.**

**ZJ and Natsu: Yes you have.**

**Gray: Who then?**

**ZJ: *snaps fingers an Lyon appears***

**Lyon: YOU! D:**

**Gray: :( OH IT'S ON BRO! *takes off clothes***

**Lyon: 0_0 uh Gray...clothes...**

**Gray: *gasps***

* * *

Cole landed the Ultra Dragon next to a village on the Dark Island. "We're just stopping here to pick up something and rest." Kai rolled his eyes and jumped down, landing on Jay.

"**WATCH IT BIG HEAD!" **Jay kicked Kai off him.

"You shouldn't have been standing there MotorMouth."

"**AW HELL NAW! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME MOTORMOUTH! ONLY COLE CAN**!" Kai grabbed Jay's uniform collar with burning hands.

"My brother just died, so don't mess with me." Jay's uniform caught on fire.

**"AHHH DROP STOP ROLL**!" Jay ran through the village and disappeared from sight.

"Did he say that wrong?" Snike asked.

"Yeah but at least he will be occupied at the moment." Cole glanced at Kai. "You okay Kai?"

**"NO COLE I'M NOT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU**!" Kai stormed off leaving a trail of fire in his wake. '**WHY DID HE ASK IF I WAS OKAY?! I JUST WATCHED MY BROTHER DIE AT DRAKEL'S HANDS**!' Kai tripped on something on the ground. It was Zane's bow staff. Kai picked it up and gripped it with both hands. "I will avenge your death so it was not in vain brother." He looked up to see a villager helping a teen with black hair. "Hey, need some help?" He strapped the staff next to the Fire Blade and helped the teen into a house.

"Thank you, but may I ask who you might be?" Kai rolled his amber eyes.

"You don't know a ninja when you see one?" The villager looked confused.

"The ninja left a few months ago."

"I am Kai, the ninja of Fire. Who is this?"

"He doesn't remember his name. But he remembers the name Drake."

"Hm, maybe that's his name." Kai suggested.

"It does fit." The teen nodded in agreement.

"I know it is of some importance. I think it is my name."

"Then Drake it is." The villager said.

"Sorry to ask but my brothers need a place to rest for the night. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh it will be my pleasure to have you stay. I can have my friends take in the others."

"I have a wolf also."

"That's fine." The villager said. Drake smiled at Kai and stood.

"I'll go with you to find your brothers." Kai shrugged.

"Ok." He and Drake left and found Cole talking to Lennox.

"Oh look who calmed down. Or are you back to burn everything again?" Kai crossed his arms across his chest.

"No I'm here to tell you I found everyone a place to stay for the night."

"Alright thanks... Kai?"

"What?"

"When we find Zane again, I think it will be time for him to be the team leader."

"You mean if we find him." Kai growled and turned his back on Cole. Lennox walked next to Drake and sniffed his hand.

"What's your name?" Lennox asked.

"Drake."

"You seem familiar...I think I saw you before, in Ninjago City." Lennox tilted his head.

"But that doesn't make sense because the scent of Ninjago City is faint and I saw you a few days ago." Drake raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make sense...maybe you saw someone else." Lennox sneezed and his eyes sparkled.

"Yes, maybe I did."

Luna's POV

I grumbled when a branch hit me in the face again. "**GET OFF ME YOU GA-**" I paused when I saw Zane's phone at the base of a mountain next to the Temple of Light. 'There's a message.' I thought and pressed the blinking icon on the screen.

**'CODE FOUR CODE FOUR! COLE!? KAI?! ANYONE READ ME?! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! HELLO?!'**

"Zane." I whispered, sure that was his voice.

**'THE ROCKS ARE CLOSING IN! THE ROCK IS CRUMBLING! MY LEG IS STUCK UNDER A STO-'** the message ended with a big crash and Zane yelping in pain then...static. Tears crowded my eyes when I thought the worse. Zane is officially gone...no more of the Nindroid.

* * *

**Lyon: *makes ice birds***

**ZJ: NO ICE MAGIC IN MY OFFICE!**

**Gray: *puts ice canon down* :(**

**Natsu: HAHA EAT FIRE BI-**

**ZJ: *slaps Natsu* NO MAGIC!**

**Natsu: :(**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to love Clank and have an awesome day/night. *hands Clank dolls to viewers* HERE YOU GO CLANK LOVERS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**ZJ: Ok before I begin I have a HUUGGEEE thank you to Zane's Girlfriend for talking to me (via PM) while I had an asthma attack. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Natsu:...you have asthma?**

**ZJ: nooo, I just wheeze and can't breathe for fun -_- ok, sending Natsu, Gray, Lyon, and Happy back.**

**Everyone: BYE BYE**

**ZJ: *snaps fingers and they leave* but the good news is I have my very own Exceed :) his name is Spike. *snaps fingers and white cat with purple wings and black-stripped tail appears***

**Spike: HELLO VIEWERS! I am Spike!**

**ZJ: Enjoy this chapter. And love Spike!**

* * *

"Kai. Can you hear me?" Kai heard Zane's voice in his head. "Hello?"

"Zane? I can hear you."

"Drake isn't who he seems to be." Zane's voice sounded far away.

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Our connection is fading."

**"NO ZANE DON'T LEAVE! WHERE ARE YOU!"**

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon in spirit brother." Kai's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"What is it?" Drake yawned, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. Kai narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." An explosion rocked the house and the villager, Cam, woke up.

"What was that?" Cam asked, pulling on a jacket.

"I don't know. But we are going to find out." Kai flipped his hood up and ran outside. His blood froze at the sight before him. The Ultra Dragon was hit by a canon ball. Lloyd used his ice powers to put the fire out while Cole lifted the canon ball off the dragon's wing. Kai heard screaming and saw children trapped by the flames.

"**COLE! I HAVE TO SAVE THE KIDS!"** Kai yelled and ran right into the fire. He half closed his eyes to dim the bright light and took out his fire blade. **"GUYS GET BEHIND ME!" **He yelled.

"Who are you?"

"The ninja of FIRE!" The flames parted away from Kai's blade and he slowly walked forward. "AND ZANE'S BROTHER!" Drake turned to look at Kai with a worried expression.

"**BE CAREFUL KAI**!" He yelled.

"**OH I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO BURN THE VILLAGE DOWN**!" Kai rolled his amber eyes.

"I'm here brother." Zane's voice whispered in Kai's ear.

Zane's POV

I stood next to Kai as he saved the kids and helped him keep the fire away. "I'm here brother." I whispered so he knew I would always be with him.

"Zane? You're really dead aren't you?" Kai looked my way but, of course, he couldn't see me.

"Focus. Save them." I merely said, not wanting to answer that. Kai nodded and continued to push the fire with his blade. I heard a child whimper and I place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry young one. I will protect you." Kai finally reached the end of the fire. I sadly looked at Kai before moving to Cole.

"Cole, the children are safe." I whispered into his ear and touched my old companion's shoulder.

"Zane?" Cole looked around for me and I felt my blue eyes cloud with sadness.

"Don't worry. I will come back to you. Keep watch over Drake, he is vital to me." I walked over to Drake, my footsteps leaving icy stars, and looked into his green eyes. We can see each other because we are connected. Drake is actually me but my appearance changed. Right now my subconscious is in the spirit world, allowing me to speak to my brothers without actually talking. Lennox knows this but he also knows my plans.

* * *

**Spike: *hovers over door* I am going to scare Gary.**

**ZJ: Ohh here he comes.**

**Gary: Hey ZJ, these reports are do- OH MY OVERLORD! *hides under table* W-WHAT IS THAT THING?!**

**ZJ: *gasps* SPIKE IS AN EXCEED NOT A THING! Okay reviewers, leave a review as you leave.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank. **

**ZJ: TO THE NINDROIDMOBILE *grabs Spike and jumps out window***

**Gary: Okay so she had a car but yet she crashed mine? **


	31. Chapter 31

**ZJ: OH COME ON KELDEO KYUREM ISN'T THAT STRONG *smacks TV* AND YOU'RE NOT A SWORD OF JUSTICE YET!**

**Spike: ZJ, viewers. **

**ZJ: Yeah yeah I checked my YouTube account now shush cat, Cobalion is speaking.**

**Spike: -_-**

* * *

No one's POV

The school was silent, nothing stirring. The sound of the ninja's snores echoed in the halls. A shimmer went through the air and icy stars appeared out of nowhere. Lennox lifted his head and sniffed at a star. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"I've always been here. Drake is actually me but I need to talk to you in spirit so nobody can hear us." Zane said.

"Why do not want the others to know you are Drake?"

"Because if I do then Drakel will come back. He changed my appearance so nobody can recognize me." Lennox tilted his head.

"So how are you communicating?"

"I am a Nindroid, I can talk through the mechanical waves in the air. Now, when the battle with Drakel comes in a few hours. I need you to do something for me."

"Okay?"

"Behind a picture in the hall, there will be a piece of paper. Tell Cole to open it after the battle."

"Okay. Are you going to talk to Luna?"

"What I am going to do is turn my appearance back before the battle starts. I will tell her tonight."

Zane's POV

I went back to my conscience and walked over to Luna. "Luna, it's me Zane." I whispered. Luna peered at me and widened her eyes.

"Zane?"

"Yes my love. I never died."

"B-But the message on your phon-"

"Was a fake. Luna, I love you more than words can EVER say. I was wondering...when this is all over if you." I reached into my pocket and got on one knee. "Will you marry me Luna Timbers?" Luna's eyes sparkled with tears of joy.

"YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Luna threw herself into my arms and I held her tightly. We are one now. Nothing can change that. I heard a few giggles and turned to see my brothers smiling.

"OUR NINDROD'S GETTING MARRIED!" Leo and Jay sang.

"He's growing up so fast." Lloyd said, whipping imaginary tears away.

"H-h-How'd you k-know it was me?" I stuttered in shock.

"Dude, we know our brother when we see him. Who else has the Brother's Oath scar?" Cole smiled. I pulled my sleeve down.

"Point taken. The battle with Drakel is upon us now."

"We can take him. We are brothers. A ninja protects his people." Cole put his Earth Blade in the air.

"A ninja never expects something in return." Jay took out his Lightning Blade.

"A ninja always does what is right." Lloyd put a glowing hand in the air.

"A ninja never gives in to weakness." Kai took out his Fire Blade.

"A ninja always steps up for the weak." I took out my Ice Blade.

"**A NINJA NEVER QUITS**!" We yelled as our blades glowed with the power of the First Spinjitzu Master.

* * *

**ZJ: *singing* A new adventure, another day. Another challenge that comes our way. It's up to me and you. We know what we've got to do. It's so simple feels so right, it all makes sense when we are de by side. We lean on one another, and make each other stronger. We are together now friends for ever now what ever comes out way we won't run away. Standing tall, one for all-**

**Spike: ZJ! WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?!**

**ZJ: The Pokemon theme song...any way yes, the story is coming to an end T_T**

**Spike: so review and we are off to the outside!**


	32. Chapter 32

**ZJ: *looks at pictures of spiders* hmm...Spike should I use the Black Window or the Clown Crab Spider?**

**Spike: For?**

**ZJ: *grins evilly* Imma put it in Gary's bed.**

**Spike:...he has a bed?**

**ZJ: Yeah. I know I was surprised when I found that out...now spider?**

**Spike: Clown Spider**

**ZJ: *clicks tongue* Clown Crab Spider. Ok...**

**ZJ: Ok everyone...since I am almost done with this...should I make a Jack Frost and Zane story? You can either review or PM me.**

* * *

Zane strapped the Ice Staff to his back. "You guys ready?"

"You bet!" Leo gave a thumbs up. Ash nodded.

"Just...don't do anything stupid." Ash said, sheathing his sword.

"AWW BUT STUPID IS MY NATURE!" Leo whined.

"Have you thought that this may be the last battle?" Lloyd asked Dakota.

"At least we will be fighting for the good." Zane nodded in agreement, having changed his appearance back.

"You guys ready for this?"

"Yeah! Let's go kick some dragon BUTT!" Snike hit Jay in the face with his wings. "I mean Dark Dragon butt."

"Better. You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. Zane took Luna's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I will be back for you Luna." He hugged her and left with the ninja.

"So...anyone nervous for this battle?" Ash asked.

"A little." Leo admitted. Zane skidded to a stop and crouched behind a bush.

"Look, there he is." Zane pointed to Ninjago City. "The question is, how do we get there without being spotted?"

"The rooftops?" Dakota suggested.

"Yes that will work." Kai agreed. The ninja jumped onto the roofs and ran to where Drakel was with Violet and his guards.

"Ok, the Chosen Ninja you take on Drakel while we take out the guards." Lloyd said, jumping down to the guards.

* * *

**Ok, so I know this is rushed. I have MAAJJJOOORRR sunburn...stupid UV20 sunscreen!**

**Spike: HAW HAW**

**ZJ: I'LL GIVE YOU ONE FROM MY HAND! Any way, just a few more chapters.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank.**

**Gary: *from other room* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**ZJ:...do you think he found the Clown Crab Spider?**

**Spike: Nah**

**Gary: SPIIDDDEERRRR THAT LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!**

**ZJ: Did you hear anything?**

**Spike: Nah.**

**ZJ: Me either.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Ooh, looks like you have a team Zane. But it is useless, I am invincible." The Chosen Ninja turned to face Drakel.

"I know your weakness Drakel. You will not win this. Stand down now and you will not be harmed." Zane said, hearing the ninja battling with Drakel's guards.

"I am afraid I can't do that. It's a pity you are going to die, you could have been a great ruler." Drakel flew at Zane, grabbing his arm and hovered in the air above the ninja.

"STOP THIS DRAKEL! THINK OF YOUR SON! Zane twisted in the air to face Drakel.

"My son doesn't know who I am. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM!" "HE IS CLOSER THAN YOU THINK! I CAN SENSE HIM NEAR US!"

"My son is gone." He let go of Zane's arm.

"ZANE USE YOUR POWERS!" Kai yelled and hit his sword hilt on a soldier's head

"I GOT HIM!" Ash made a pile of snow for Zane to land on.

"Thanks Ash." Zane panted. "I thought I was a goner." Drakel growled and pointed his sword at the Chosen Ninjas.

"I WILL FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Not today. ICE" Zane shot a column of ice at Drakels wings.

"FROST!"

"MOON!"

"SUN!"

Together the ninja shot their elements at Drakel, making a tear in his wings. He came crashing to the ground with his wings bleeding purple.

"Zane! COME AND FACE ME WITHOUT YOUR NINJA!" He took out a black sword.

"Ash, Leo, Dakota. Be prepared to shoot your elements to me, surround him."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous for you? It could kill you." Leo pointed out.

"I-I will be fine." Leo didn't look convinced but in the end he just nodded. Zane took out his shuriken and approached his enemy. "Ready?" Drakel grinned and raised his sword. "I will show you that good always wins." Zane threw his shuriken at Drakel's sword arm, he blocked it. Drakel ran forward and lashed his sword at Zane. Zane ducked and kicked Drakel's leg out from under him. Drakel fell and stretched his wings, hitting Zane in the face.

"BE CAREFUL ZANE! HE HAS AN ADVANTAGE!"

"I FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY." Zane curled his fist and got a strike in Drakel's midsection. He grabbed Drakel's shoulder and yelled to the Chosen Ninja. "NOW!" Leo shot his powers at Zane, stars flying everywhere. Dakota shot a bright yellow light, Drakel wincing at the light. Ash and Zane combined their powers. The other ninja watched, their enemies defeated.

"NOW WHAT?!"

"ASH BREAK THE POWER STREAM BETWEEN US! LEO DAKOTA STAND BACK!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"I will do what I have to."

"Be careful and come back to us." Ash looked away and clamped his hands together, stopping the power stream. Zane made a dome of ice around him and Drakel to keep his friends safe. He closed his eyes and thought of all the battles he won. He pictured when he found out he was a robot, winning the Blade Cup, the Final Battle, using Spinjitzu for the first time, singing to Luna, finding Ash and his father as a small explosion surrounded him. Zane smiled, a tear running down his cheek and cold electricity shot up his back.

"ZANE! NO!"

The bright light vanished, leaving Drakel on the ground steaming.

"Where's Zane?" Lloyd called his golden dragon and searched the area. "FOUND HIM!" Zane was in the middle of Ninjago City, a crowd forming. Kai and Jay pushed through the crowd and knelt beside their fallen brother.

"Is he...?" Kai started.

"No he's still alive. Barely." Jay opened Zane's chest to try to repair him but he got shocked. "His system is short circuiting. It's beyond repair, I'm sorry Kai." Kai tackled Jay .

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! HE CAN'T GO LIKE THIS! FIND A WAY TO SAVE HIM YOU'RE GOOD WITH MECHANICS!" Jay pushed Kai off him and looked straight into his amber eyes.

"His system will shut down. There is nothing I can do, if I had my tools I could temporarily stop his system from short circuiting but otherwise he won't be able to survive this."

"W-what happened?" Drakel walked up, rubbing his head. His eyes were no longer red, they were green.

Leah and Ash burst through the crowd and fell next to their brother, pushing Kai and Jay out of the way.(that rhymed)

Leah started crying and held onto her dying brother. The crowd murmured softly to each other, watching the siblings spend their last moments with Zane.

"H-he saved us." Cole sank to his knees. "'A sacrifice will be made that started in the beginning.' He knew it was him, but he didn't want to tell us." Cole punched a hole in the road. "BUT ITS NOT FAIR HE'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE! HE'S HAD TOO MANY NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCES! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"Cole, life's never fair." Lloyd reminded him. Drakel fell next to Zane's brothers.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what I was doing." His eyes met Dakota's. "S-son?" Dakota's jaw dropped.

"Dad?" Drakel hugged his son and, after hesitating, Dakota hugged back.

"I though I would never see you again." Drakel whispered.

"Drakel, do you know why Zane's system is short circuiting?"

"I would prefer to be called Drake now. What happened was electricity went up around us, since Zane had metal he attracted it. My guess is, it reached his chest panel."

* * *

**Two more chapters! So, as always, review! **

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, telling you to have an awesome day/night and to love Clank.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Zane, please open your eyes!" Zane's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly.

"I-I guess y-you are okay." He coughed, a trail of blood running out of his mouth.

"ZANE WE ARE CALLING AN AMBULANCE JUST STAY WITH US!" Jay had his phone out.

"N-No. D-DON'T. It t-too late." Blood bubbled in his mouth and he spit it out. "W-where is L-Luna?" Luna pushed through the crowd and knelt beside Zane. "I-I'm sorry, Luna. I m-missed lunch."

Luna wiped away a tear. "It's okay, just make it up to me." Zane chuckled hoarsely.

"Th-that's why I love y-you." He grunted when a wire went out. "Y-you are the b-best thing that happened to me." A tear roller down Luna's cheek and Zane brushed it away with his thumb. "D-don't c-cry my love. You will find someone else."

"BUT I WANT YOU!" Luna buried her face in Zane's chest.

"I kn-know. There is n-nothing we can do now." Zane cleared his throat. "I wish it d-didn't have to end this way. L-Luna, I have a g-gift for you." He held out a heart pendant, similar to the one around his neck, and inside was a picture of him and Luna. Lennox fell beside Zane and nuzzled his arm.

"NO MASTER DON'T DIE PLEASE!" His green eyes were full of tears.

"Y-you kept your promise. You said you wouldn't leave me until the battle is over." Zane paused to take a deep breath. "This is m-my destiny."

"I FAILED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE SHOT!" Lennox cried and buried his nose in his blue paws.

"N-No Lennox. You didn't fail me." He looked around at everybody. "Th-thank you for giving me a home. You accepted me for who I was and for that, this is my thanks. I saved you that's all that I really wanted."

"Zane, please let us take you to the hospital." Ash pleaded.

"Brother, I am a Nindroid. I'm afraid nothing can save me." Zane hugged his brother and sister for the last time. "No body could have asked for a better family. I love you." cradled his son's hand and smiled.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son." Zane coughed, another wire going out.

"Thank y-you." His blue eyes started dimming. "I l-love you, Luna Timbers." He whispered and his system shut down.

"Zane?" Leah sniffed. "NO ZANE WAKE UP YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Nya held Leah in her arms and her student cried into her shoulder. Luna clutched the heart pendant in her hand. It started to rain but the crowd didn't care.

"And I love you too, Zane Julien."

* * *

**Okay, the epilogue is the last chapter! T_T the feels in this chapter... I will now be chased by Zane fans... *drives away in Nindroidmobile***


	35. Epilogue

Kai straightened his tie for the fifth time. Leo nudged him, his black eyes sad.

"I know your upset but I think Zane would have told you your tie looks fine." They were sitting at a memorial party to honor Zane.

"I can't believe it's been a year since he..." Kai choked back tears and turned his attention back to Dr. Julien's speech.

"I am proud to say my son is a hero. But, knowing Zane, he would shake his head and tell me he was only doing what was right. That is why we are all gathered here today, to honor him for giving his life to save us." Lennox bowed his head, tears dripping off his fur. The falcon landed on Zane's altar and bowed it's head to a picture of the Nindroid. "I know he may have been different, being a robot and all, but he cared for everyone. Especially his family." The ninja stood, white roses in their hands, and placed them on the spot where Zane died.

"I miss you Zane." Luna whispered.

"Wherever you are brother, I hope you can see us." Lloyd placed his rose on the ground.

"Thank you for being there for me." Dakota said. Kai rest his head on the cement and clutched his shoulders, tears flowing down his face.

"Ash would like to say a few parting words before we go." Ash stepped up to the microphone and looked at the crowd before him.

"I know some of you didn't know Zane as well as we did. So, I had Jay put together clips about what Zane meant to us." A screen was rolled to the front and videos started playing.

Zane was in the kitchen cooking and turned around to face the camera. "Oh Lloyd, you know I'm camera shy." He covered his face with his hands. The crowd laughed.

The video shifted to the battle with the Great Devourer. Zane had his weapons out and was facing the snake. "ICE!" He shot ice at it and was knocked back into Jay.

The next clip showed Zane facing the Treehorn Queen.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN HOLD ME BACK!" He spun his Shurikens, his body glowing. "I KNOW WHO I AM!" Kai whimpered in sadness.

The next video showed Zane tied to a table. "BY TAKING OVER IT?! THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO RULE! YOU CAN'T RULE WITH PEOPLE FEARING YOU! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

"People need to learn their place, we can't do that with people like you to save them every time something bad rises up. How did they repay you after all the battles you won? They were jerks, they didn't care about you. After you defeated the Great Devourer, you were forced to work just to have somewhere to live. If they truly cared, they would have did something in your honor."

"Being a hero means you don't expect something in return. We knew they cared, we turned down the opportunity to have a place built for us. We are heroes, and heroes ALWAYS pick themselves up when they get down. A hero saves people, no matter the situation. A ninja always stands up for what is right. You can do whatever you want but I will NEVER give up. A ninja NEVER quits!" The chains on his wrists broke and Zane grabbed the girl by the throat. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The last was of him singing to Luna.

'No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you.' Luna stopped and stared at him. "You remember it? That's our song." She whispered. Zane nodded. 'Let me be you shelter. Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you.' Luna slowly walked towards Zane.

'All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me.'

'Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine that's all I ask of you.'

'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you.'

'Share each day with me, each night, each morning.'

Luna smiled. 'Say you love me.'

'You know I do.'

'Love me, that's all I ask of you.' They kissed and the screen went black.

"He was more than a ninja, he was family and he loved Luna. The school seems empty without him and his big words and pink apron. We miss him beyond words. Thank you." Ash said and the crowd commented on how great Zane was. They let snowflake-shaped balloons go and watched them fade into the clear blue sky. The ninja got into their car and drove off, all of them crying at the same time.

* * *

**T_T the feels. Thanks everyone for reviewing and giving this a chance. Really made a lot to me. This is the end of Nindroid's Prophecy. Remember, I do not own the song.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HAHA YOU THOUGHT I WOULD END MY WRITING JUST LIKE THAT?! *snaps fingers* HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH- no... Keep watching for a new story, trust me. I know you will...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You're still reading this? Apparently you are not watching for a new story.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Why aren't you just a little rebel! Ok I'm done.**

**This is ZJ, faithful fan of Ninjago's very own Nindroid, ending The Nindroid's Prophecy... I know I know, some of you don't want it to end...neither do I. That's why this author's note is so long. T_T *starts thinking of a new story* GOTTA MAKE A NEW ONE! Good bye my Nindroidians...for now ;)**


End file.
